Ode to Severus Snape
by StarWolfOrion
Summary: A fanfic about poor Severus Snape and a certain group of people.
1. Letter in a Bottle

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Letter in a bottle  
  
Ode To Severus Snape  
  
Your soul is blacker than a madman's mind  
  
I wish to take that mask  
  
That you love to hide behind  
  
What are you thinking  
  
during the night,  
  
are you alone with just your fright?  
  
Or are you just like a book  
  
sitting on the shelf  
  
waiting for me to take a look?  
  
Severus looked up, glancing about the Great Hall. He knew at once that this poem was not sent from those irritating Gryffindor twits. Only one of them had even the slightest ability with writing and even so, they would all be looking over at him and laughing to themselves if he had. No, no, it was not them.  
  
Severus looked back down at what he had gotten. Normally, he rarely recieved any mail during the morning post, but this morning he had been sent an emerald green bottle and inside which was the poem, Ode To Severus Snape. Really, the title itself was just as disturbing as the poem. Why on earth would anyone write an ode to him? It was very. . . discomforting.   
  
Severus stood up, shoved the poem in his pocket, and grabbed his bag. Actually, it was more of a bits of old bags put together with magic and even then it looked horrible. He just hadn't found the courage to ask his father for a new one yet. His fingers twitched slightly as if wanted to tear his bag to shreds. It was like a symbol, which stood for how his father thought of him.   
  
Never you mind that, a voice in his head told him, just forget about it get to class. And that is exactly where he had been heading before he ran into THEM.  
  
"Ah, Snivellus, where do you think you're going?"   
  
Severus looked up to see Black, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Out of all four of them, Lupin was probably the least bothersome. Pettigrew was just an annoying twirp that adored Black and Potter. Lord, he thought. How pitiful. Potter and Black, however, were tied in first place for being horribly irritating gits.  
  
"I am going to class, Black. A concept well beyond your grasp, I know," Severus replied. Pettigrew snickered at this, and Black gave him a steely glare, which quickly shut him up.   
  
"Oh so you're a smart one, are you?" Potter asked him.  
  
"Hm, I wonder," Severus replied, pushing past him, head to transfiguration.  
  
"Ah, that's right, you wouldn't know what smart was if it was soap that attacked you in the shower. Oh wait, no, the soap is probably so afraid of your hair that you've forgotten what it looks like," Potter snickered.  
  
"Wow," Severus replied, sounding shocked, "was that an insult attempt from James Potter? I would have never thought you even owned a brain!"  
  
"Why you ugly little git!" James snarled and he leapt at Severus.   
  
"James!" Lupin shouted at him. He quickly pulled him back, and it was it good thing he did, because Professor McGonagall came around the corner just then.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Pettigrew greeted her in a sickeningly sweet manner.  
  
"Mr Pettigrew, what are you five up to?" The professor looked over them all with growing suspicion.  
  
"Oh nothing Professor. Just waiting for your oh so wonderful class!"  
  
"Lord," Sirius muttered.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"Hm... Well you five better get to class, without being tardy this time, please." With that, the professor left them there and Severus took one look at Potter before turning on heal and following after her.  
  
"Why is he such a git?" James pondered.  
  
"You think EVERYONE is a git, James," Remus told him.  
  
"Only the ones who look at my girl," James replied.  
  
"She's not your girl, Prongs," Sirius replied.   
  
"She will be."  
  
"When deer fly and rats go to the moon," Sirius snickered.   
  
"Shut up yah dog," James replied.  
  
"You two are impossible," Remus said, shaking his head, and then the four Marauders took off to Transfiguration. 


	2. Another day, another prank

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Another day, another prank  
  
"Today, class, we will learn how to transfigure humans into animals. A very useful trick in certain situations. This will take up a few weeks or so to master and can be very dangerous if performed incorrectly so the first person to mess around during this will have two months worth of detention and the rest of you will be copying out of the text books for the rest of the time."  
  
The whole class looked at each other before looking back at Professor McGonagall. A girl with red hair, similar to Lily Evans's raised her hand. She was sitting next to a girl with wavy brown hair who was sitting next to Lily.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Riddle?" McGonagall replied to her raised hand.  
  
"What if it's more than one person who screws it up for us?" the girl asked with a grin and a sly glance at the four Marauders.  
  
"Anyone who is directly or indirectly involved with being disruptive will be seeing the headmaster as well as having an extra month of detention," McGonagall said sternly.   
  
"Well what if," the brown haired girl next to Lily spoke up, "someone is purposely set up?"  
  
"Enough, Ms. Lupin!" McGonagall snapped.   
  
"She's definitely a hot one," Sirius muttered, scooting slightly closer to the girl and away from James, Remus, and Peter. Remus kicked him under the table.  
  
"She's my sister and you'd better stay away from her, Sirius," Remus whispered. Sirius, however, could not reply because McGonagall was continuing.  
  
"Now then, everyone pair up into groups of. . .hmm," McGonagall glanced around at the mixed class of Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"FOUR!" the Marauders shouted out. McGonagall glanced at them sternly before letting out a sly smile.  
  
"Actually, that is a very good idea. But," she said, interrupting the cheer from the Marauders, "it must be one boy and girl from Slytherin and one boy and girl from Gryffindor in each group."   
  
There was a slight groan that escaped the class as they all moved to make groups. The red headed girl who had first asked the question of more than one person interupting the class was grouped with Remus, a tall, scary-looking Slytherin boy by the name of Walden McNair, and a Slytherin girl, Narcissa Black.   
  
"Do you smell something," the red-haired girl asked Narcissa, "or were you just born with that face?"  
  
"Alex!" Remus said to the red-haired girl before he laughed.   
  
"Watch it, you filthy Gryffindor wannabe," Narcissa spat.  
  
At the table behind them, Sirius was paired with his brother, Regulus, his cousin Bellatrix Black, and the brown-haired girl he had first called hot, Remus's sister.  
  
"Thank God for small favors," Sirius muttered as he glared at his family, scooting closer to the brown haired girl.  
  
"You think that ugly little thing is going to save you from us?" Bellatrix sneered.  
  
"Oh puh-lease!" the brown-haired girl replied. "If I was half as ugly as you I'd have proved that looks really DO kill."  
  
"Go Keri!" Sirius said, smirking.  
  
"What'd she do?" James asked Sirius. He sat down at the table next to him with Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and whitish blonde-haired girl named Libitina Malfoy.  
  
"She's not only hot," Sirius told James, "but she can insult Slytherins without fear."  
  
"And as my sister she's off limits to YOU," Remus said turning around to look at them. Next to Remus's table, Peter was paired with a black-haired Gryffindor named Stella, a dark brown-haired Slytherin girl named Chrystal Lestrange and the girl's brother.  
  
"Poor Peter," James nodded toward him. Peter was at the moment being glared at by the Slytherins.  
  
"Ah, he'll be alright," Sirius muttered, not really paying attention. He suddenly knocked Keri's book 'accidently' off of the table.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Keri," Sirius said. "I'll get it."  
  
"No problem, Sirius," Keri replied and she bent over to pick up. Sirius attempted to get a look up her skirt but was hit with Remus's book, which he had thrown at him.  
  
"Ow!" Sirius rubbed his head as he picked up Remus's book.  
  
"I'm warning you," Remus muttered to him just as McGonagall went to the front of the class to start intstructing them.  
  
"I'm not that bad," Sirius started, "Am I Prongs?"  
  
"Sirius, you have a list."  
  
"Ah," Alex said whispering to them, "the list of shame, a tribute to all the senceless girls who went with Sirius Black."  
  
"What're you guys talking about," Keri whispered to them.  
  
"Nothing," Alex, James, and Remus said at the same time.  
  
"Now then, class," McGonagall suddenly spoke, interupting all and every conversation in the room. "Before we begin with the wand work or anything of that sort, there are some terms you shall need to study on page 394. . ."  
  
/-/-/-  
  
"Remus!"  
  
Remus, who happened to be studying in the library, looked up to see Peter running in.   
  
"What is it, Wormtail?"  
  
"Come quick, you've got to see this!" Peter was positively jumping with excitement.   
  
"What is it?" Remus repeated himself.  
  
"It's Sirius and James! Come look what they've done! Quick," Peter added.  
  
"Alright!" Remus quickly packed his belongings into his bag and left with Peter. It wasn't exactly hard to see that James and Sirius had done something. Remus raced down the hallway, stopping at the entrance of the Great Hall. There, suspended in mid air, was Severus Snape. His hair was bright orange, as were his clothes. James had blown him up a bit, he had always had a talent for blowing people up. Snape's robes had also been cut so that a grotesque face peered out at any witnesses.   
  
"Hey, Moony! What'd'ya think about the first Halloween decoration? I'm not sure you could make a good pumpkin pie out of him, though," Sirius called from the marble staircase. He was keeping Snape afloat from there, hidden by a mass of Gryffindors whom Remus was sure James had bribed to keep Sirius from being caught.  
  
Remus barely had time to choose between laughing at or lecturing Sirius when the professors started to show up. Remus and Peter ran up the marble stair case, quickly pulling Sirius out to another corridor.   
  
As soon as Sirius was saved by Moony and Wormtail, however, Severus fell from the air from which he had been suspended. The potions professor, Professor Lloyd, luckily stopped him a few inches from the ground, before setting him down. The professors gathered over by Severus, trying not to laugh so as not to hurt his feelings but smiles were creeping their way slowly onto the faces of all the professors except for Professor Lloyd. He quickly returned Severus to his normal state and handed him his bag.  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus," the Professor did indeed appear sorry for the student.  
  
Severus muttered a thanks before pushing past the professors and hurrying up a few flights of stairs until he made his way to the tallest tower. The only place he could be alone with his thoughts.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lyrics:  
  
It's easier to run,   
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go,   
  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
If I could change I would  
  
take back the pain I would  
  
retrace everyone wrong move that I made I would  
  
D/C: These lyrics are Linkin Park's not mine. 


	3. Severus

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three: Severus

"You're such a jerk!" Keri exclaimed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table later that night. She slammed her bag down and nearly sent a whole plate of chicken flying trying to grab her drink.  
  
"Huh?" the Marauders said in unison, looking at her.  
  
"What did he ever do to you?! Really!?"   
  
"Keri calm down!" Remus and Alex said at the same time.  
  
"Keri what are you talking about?" Lily asked.  
  
"Severus! Why are you four always picking on him?!"  
  
"Why do you care?" Sirius asked her. "He's a Slytherin anyway."  
  
"You are unbelievable! What the HELL has he done to you!?"  
  
"He's Snape! Enough said!" Sirius was getting a bit aggravated.  
  
"And you!" Keri rounded on James. "What did he do to you?!"  
  
"He keeps l-. . " But James shut up with a signal from Remus.  
  
"And you! You're no better than either of them!" Keri said, turning on Remus.  
  
"Keri calm down! It's no big deal! We've been pranking him for ages!"  
  
"It is a big deal! You shouldn't pick on him! One day you might need his help, Remus! And you know what, he'll be able to say 'Screw you' and ignore you or be rude or whatever. And just because," Keri shouted, stopping Sirius from arguing back, "he's in Slythering doesn't make him bad! Not all of them are bad!"  
  
Keri stormed off then, having had nothing to eat.   
  
Remus looked at Sirius, triumphantly.  
  
"What's that look for?" Sirius asked as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"You don't like her so much now, do you, Mr. Black?" Remus asked him, with a Lupin-grin.  
  
"Pfft! I like her more now," Sirius replied. "I like girls who argue with me about stuff."  
  
"You. . . you are hopeless," Remus replied, shaking his head and turning back to his meal.  
  
"Can someone pass the bread?" James asked after letting out a burp.  
  
"Oh, that's attractive," Lily replied, and stood up. "Keri's right you know. You shouldn't treat people the way you do."  
  
"He's a Slytherin, Lily," Sirius said. "They all need to be pranked."  
  
"If you say so," Lily replied and then left.  
  
"What about you?" Sirius asked Alex through a whole mouthful of food.  
  
"I think it's hysterical," Alex said with a grin. "I wanna be in on the next prank!"  
  
"Ah, a girl after our own hearts!" Sirius grinned. "We shall, of course, let you know when the next prank comes to mind."  
  
"And I see an opportunity in about three seconds," James muttered. Alex back your chair up right. . . now."  
  
Alex backed her chair out, away from the table, knocking into Severus Snape, who was passing by them then, a bad move on his part, he would later acknowledge. Snape stumbled over, falling into the Hufflepuff table, right into a mound of pudding. He stood up, trying to whipe away the pudding dripping off of him and the Great Hall was sent into hysterical laughter. Severus turned his glare onto the Marauders, who were laughing so hard they were all on the floor, holding their sides.   
  
Severus stalked out of the Great Hall, fuming, and went straight to the bathroom. He took out his wand as he glared at himself in the mirror. He quickly removed all and every trace of pudding but now his nose was bleeding from having hit the table so hard. He muttered, and held his nose, looking upwards. When he returned his gaze to the mirror, he replayed in his mind what he had heard in the Great Hall.  
  
_"You're such a jerk! . . . What did he ever do to you really?!. . . Severus! Why are you always picking on him?!"_  
  
Why on Earth did that Lupin girl even care at all? She was probably just worried about her own conscience. Then again, she'd never pranked him or embarrassed him at all. And she called him Severus. . . no one called him that, except for his mother, and that was only when she was not around his father. Lupin had called him by his first name, in front of those Marauders and loud enough for everyone to hear. . . Why on earth did she?  
  
"Forget it," he muttered to himself. Everyone was just out for themselves, and this Lupin girl was no different. She was just like all the rest. He put his wand in his pocket and left, going up staircases, the opposite direction of his common room. He merely ignored looks from students that he passed.   
  
As he made it up the last staircase that he needed to go up, he stopped, took a breath, and continued on. When he finally made it to his destination, the North Tower, he stopped. The one place where he had guaranteed himself some privacy and alone time, was also someone else's place, it seemed.   
  
There, standing by the window, was the girl who had stood up for him in the Great Hall.  
  
Keri sighed, looking at the stars. Why did everyone have to pick on Severus? It just didn't seem right. She sighed again before realizing that she was being watched. She turned quickly, and saw Severus trying to leave.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Don't call me that," he replied gruffly.  
  
"But. . . it's your name, isn't it?" Keri wondered if she'd done something to upset him.  
  
"Why would any of you Gryffindors care what my name is?"  
  
"Well I'm not just a Gryffindor, you know. . . And I'm sorry for what happened earlier."  
  
"Like you had nothing to do with it?"  
  
"Of course not! I would never. . ."  
  
"Right," Severus scoffed. He used to believe things like that, when he was younger. He didn't anymore.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Keri asked.  
  
"For the same reason the others do it," Snape growled.  
  
"Look, I'm not like everyone else."  
  
"Sure," Snape muttered and he turned around, walking back downstairs.  
  
"Well. . . you're welcome!" Keri called after him. 


	4. Sudden rage

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Sudden Rage  
  
"So boy, what have you done this time?"   
  
Severus Snape looked up into the man's eyes, they were dark and cold. No warmth had ever flickered across them even for a second, as long as Severus could remember. His father had no warmth at all.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Nothing what?!"  
  
"Nothing, SIR."  
  
"Are you being smart with me, boy?"  
  
Severus hesistated. This wasn't a good predicament he had put himself in, and he had to back pedal fast if he wanted to stay alive for at least another year.   
  
"No, Sir," Severus replied only to get backhanded into the wall. He knew it had been coming and now all he had to do was wait for the rest of it. His father slowly advanced forward just giving Severus's mother time to run in.  
  
"Deimon, leave him be, for Christ's sake!"   
  
"You stay out of this! This doesn't concern YOU," Severus's father snarled. "It's your fault he's this way to begin with!"  
  
As his mother went to yell back at him, his father crossed the room in to big strides and pushed her out of the room, going after her he slammed the door. Severus tried to close out the sounds but they were so loud. . .  
  
"NO!" Severus sat straight up in his bed, breathing hard. He looked around, cold sweat pouring off of him. It was just a dream. . . a horribly realistic dream.  
  
-----  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Keri sat alone in the Great Hall, the first one there. Keri wouldn't normally have gotten up at six to go eat breakfast but she needed something in her stomach before she attempted to go see Malfoy. Unfortunately for her, he had assumed she would do that, and he came swaggering in, a moment after she sat down.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," he said to her in a proper tone, as if he was better than she.  
  
"Well, you found me," Keri said, taking a swig of her pumpkin juice. She wouldn't be able to eat at all now, so she'd better drink something, she knew.  
  
"And why did you not come to meet me where I instructed you to?" Lucius asked her, sitting down next to her. Keri did her best to try to ignore him but she knew that wasn't smart.  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"Really?" Lucius sneered at her reply.  
  
"Yes, because unlike you, I'm human and I need to eat," Keri spat at him only to get slapped in the face.  
  
"I'd watch what you say, Lupin," Lucius growled. Keri glared and slapped him back, which was probably one of the stupidest things she'd ever done, but it left a slight scratch from one of her fingernails.  
  
"You little--" Lucius grabbed her by her hair and stood up, dragging her with him. "I think it's time you met someone who could help you with your attitude problem."  
  
"I wont join! I will not!" Keri yelled at Lucius and tried to kick him. He quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.  
  
"You will join, if you know what's good for you," Lucius sneered in her ear.  
  
"Well obviously I don't, you fowl little-"  
  
Keri recieved another slap in the face for an insult she hadn't even finished yet. Lucius pushed her forward and walked over to her, grabbing her by her face.  
  
"You are going to join or you choose to die," Lucius told her in an icy voice.  
  
"Then I choose to die," Keri said and she punched him right in the face. He stumbled back a bit, and Keri took that moment to run. She didn't look back but she knew he'd gain on her quickly, which he did. He knocked her to the ground and Keri smashed her knee hard.   
  
"Listen carefully because this may be the last time you ever do anything if you don't," Lucius said in an angry voice, "you will join and you will not fight me any more. You will-"  
  
"The hell I will!" Keri kneed him in the groin with her good knee and pushed him away from her. She jumped to her feet painfully and limped away as fast as she good. She thanked God for the Marauders as she turned into a secret passageway they had told her about, that Lucius happened to know nothing about. He ran past where she was hiding and she sank to the floor. She smiled, despite her pain, and leaned her head against the wall. She had managed to escape Lucius once again.   
  
-----  
  
"Hey, Ker, where've you been?" Remus asked her as he sat down next to Sirius, Peter, and James. Sirius was staring at Keri and so was James, but for a different reason. Her eye was beginning to bruise, and Keri sighed, trying to think quickly of a reason that Remus would accept. However, he almost always knew when she was lieing.  
  
"I. . . I got into a fight with some Slytherin," Keri said, and grinned at the awed look on Peter, James, and Sirius's face.  
  
"You did what?!" Remus was beside himself. "Keri you could have been killed or worse!" Keri snorted and shook her head.  
  
"Remus I beat the crap out of hi-. . .whoever it was," Keri replied.   
  
"So you not only insult Slytherins, but you beat them up too?" Sirius asked her and Keri grinned and nodded.  
  
"That totally rocks!" Sirius exclaimed and Keri laughed. She didn't eat anything and decided to go before Remus started questioning her, which he was bound to do.   
  
"Keri, do you know who-" but Keri interupted Remus.  
  
"Sorry, Rem, I have to get going," Keri said, picking up her bag.  
  
"Keri-"  
  
"Bye!" Keri replied and she left.  
  
"She is so hot. . ." Sirius said and stared after her. Remus glared at him.  
  
"What?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hey guys," Alex came over then with Lily, interupting the little squabble.  
  
"Did you guys get a load of Malfoy?" Alex asked as she grabbed some toast. "His nose is broken and he's been limping pretty bad."  
  
"He has?" Remus asked her, interested.  
  
"It was him!" James shotued then, coming quickly to the conclusion. "That's who Keri was in a fight with!"  
  
"Keri was in a fight with Malfoy?" Lily asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius was impressed.  
  
"That's not good," Alex, Lily, and Remus said all at once.  
  
"Why not?" Peter spoke up.  
  
"Because, he's Lucius Malfoy. He's going to get revenge and it's not going to be good," Remus said.  
  
"I guess I'm just going to have to protect her then, wont I?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"No, you're going to stay away from Keri," Remus replied.  
  
"What number would she be on your list if you did manage to get her?" Alex asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't own this list you keep talking about! I never made one up and I-"  
  
"She'd be number 115," Lily said, taking a roll of parchment out of her bag.   
  
". . . You have a list of all the girls I dated?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"Yeah," Alex replied. "In your choice of alphabetical or chronalogical order."  
  
"That's just sick," Sirius said.  
  
"No, the thing that is sick is that you're probably related to at least ten people on this list," Alex said.  
  
"Well I know I'm not related to Keri and-"  
  
"You never will be," Remus said.  
  
"Right, mate."  
  
"Mwahahaha," James said then, in a type of menacing voice.  
  
"Okay. . ." Lily edged away from him.  
  
"Look who has just entered the room," James sounded positively excited. Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked and Sirius cackled with laughter. Lucius just walked in and he looked like a mess.   
  
"Not so cool now, is he?" Sirius said and the Marauders broke out into laughter. Lily glanced at Alex.  
  
"Don't look at me," Alex said laughing along with the Marauders and Lily just shook her head.  
  
"Hey, speaking of slimy Slytherin gits, where is Snivellus?" Sirius asked. He was no where to be seen, as they looked around.   
  
"Hmm, maybe he transferred," Peter spoke up, hopefully.  
  
"Or maybe he died," James said.   
  
"One can always dream," Sirius replied. 


	5. Halloween Happenings

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Halloween happenings  
  
Halloween was one of the few holidays that the Marauders could identify with muggles on. Dressing up in costumes, eating free candy, and scaring the bejeezus out of other people. What was not to love? And this year, even Remus could participate because it wasn't a full moon.  
  
Even though most wizards didn't celebrate Halloween the same way as muggles did, the Marauders were deteremined to, and as it was their final year with their beloved professors and peers at Hogwarts, they decided to do a theme. Something original. Something different. Something, with much persuasion from James, muggle like. He figured one way that he could win Lily's heart, and he was doing a very good job with it so far, was to appreciate Lily's muggle heritage.   
  
Currently, it being the beginning of October, the rest of the Marauders were drawing blanks on what to do. The idea of doing their last Hogwarts Halloween as something muggle like wasn't going over with them very well but they would have done anything for James. James, on the other hand, was spitting out ideas like they were saliva. Maybe it was the fact that James was doing a little changing with his attitude when it came to Lily, or maybe it was the fact that Lily was flattered by watching him try to think of a good muggle idea, but Lily was quickly falling for James. She even began to see how handsome he could be as long as he wasn't eating.   
  
"I don't know James," Sirius told him as they sat in the Common Room, "I say we just do something normal."  
  
"No, no," James argued. "I have to do this."  
  
"Well what about a rock band?" Keri spoke up. She was passing by them and Remus jumped up, taking the opportunity to talk to her.  
  
"Keri where have you been?!" Remus demanded. Lately, Keri hadn't been really seen by anyone of the Gryffindor house. And Remus admitted to himself that the only times he'd really seen her were in class or at breakfast. She'd been skipping dinner lately and lunch, too.  
  
"I was just in the loo, Remus. Calm down," Keri replied, distracted. She went over to a pile of papers on a table by the fire. She pulled a few out and put them in her bag.  
  
"No, I mean the last few days! Keri you haven't been going to lunch or dinner, and you barely eat anything at breakfast. Hell, you barely stay long at breakfast! Keri, I'm worried about you, what's going on?" Remus asked her.   
  
"Nothing is going on," Keri replied shortly, tugging at her sweater. Remus, frustrated, grabbed her arm and then dropped it quickly as if burned him.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius sat up, disturbed by the sudden reaction of Remus.  
  
"Keri?!" Remus grabbed her arm again and lifted up the arm of her sweater. Her arm was so skinny that Remus could take his thumb and middle finger and wrap it all the way around her upper arm.  
  
"My God. . ." James muttered and Keri jerked her arm away from Remus.  
  
"Leave me alone. I have work to do," Keri said, and she went to leave.  
  
"KeriAnne Lupin!" Sirius jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, which were very small compared to what they used to be.  
  
"Sirius Black you leave me alone. I mean it," Keri went to shake his hands off of her but he was too strong. He held a firm gripped and looks her in her eyes.  
  
"Keri this isn't healthy. You can't not eat," he told her.  
  
"I'm too busy to eat!"  
  
"Busy doing what?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I've been trying to talk to Severus. He's kind of helping me with potions. It's been so difficult though, he's so--"  
  
"You've stopped eating because of SNAPE?!" Remus bellowed suddenly.  
  
"I'm trying to make a connection between Slytherin and Gryffindors! If I go hungry for a few days just so we can get closer to being united then it's worth it! You four are too wrapped up in yourselves to see that there are other people out in here in the world! They aren't what they seem, and if you took _one SECOND_ OUT OF YOUR LIVES YOU WOULD SEE THIS!"   
  
Sirius was so stunned at this he let Keri go and looked around. Peter was shaking with fear, Remus was shaking his head with disgust, and James appeared to have been enlightened.  
  
"You can't do anything if you starve yourself!" Remus yelled.  
  
Keri just shook her head and left.   
  
"Maybe she's right?" James muttered vaguely.  
  
"Yeah and deer can fly and rats are going to the moon," Remus replied.   
  
-----  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Severus asked himself as he sat down at a table in the corner of the library. He never really agreed to anything, but the Lupin girl made it clear that she was going to be at the library. Maybe he owed it to her to--   
  
"No, don't even think that. You don't owe anyone anything," Severus muttered to himself. He shut up just in time, he realized, because the Lupin girl had just come in. She smiled and sat down by Severus. The few people in the library looked at her like she was crazy and they quickly left.   
  
"I'm glad you're here," Keri started off. "I really need help, and I need to prove to those twits that I'm not starving myself."  
  
"Whatever," Severus muttered but couldn't help glance at her arm as she scratched it, momentarily revealing how skinny she was. This girl was starving herself just to be around him all the time, for the past two and half months, he realized. And not just him, but other Slytherins as well. None of them had responded to her the same way as he had, but she still kept trying.  
  
"What I really need help with is the potion for healing wounds. What is it called again? A face bless you?" Keri laughed and shook her head. "I know that's not right, but it's kind of what it looks like."  
  
"Effacez blessure," Severus said, in one tone.  
  
"Wow, thanks," Keri replied and she wrote it down. "And I think I need moon-"  
  
"Five blades of moon grass, a hippogriff hair, dragon eye, bat fluids if it needs to be strong, and a serpent's tongue," Severus muttered.  
  
"Wow, thanks," Keri said again.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Severus asked her. He had been very suspicious of her, but now, when he found out she barely ate, he was thrown off guard. Not even those moronic Gryffindors would deprive themselves food if they were pranking him. This girl must either be crazy or serious. And how often had those two been mistaken.  
  
"What? The face bless you potion? Er, I mean. . . Effa . . . cez bless. . .ure. . . that potion? It's the potion I picked for our potion report for Proffesor-"  
  
"No," Severus stopped her, maybe a bit too gruffily, "why are you talking to me? Why are you here? Why are you not eating?"  
  
"I figured I needed a friend like you," Keri told him and she continued to write.  
  
A friend? Severus was completely thrown off guard at this comment. No one, in his seventeen years of life, had ever considered him their friend. This girl must be crazy. She had to be. Why would things change now?  
  
"Look, you can go back and tell Black and Potter and the rest of them that I'm not that stupid," Snape growled suddenly. He grabbed his bag and left the library, with Keri right behind him.  
  
"Severus wait!"  
  
"I bet you think you're smart, don't you? Almost had Severus Snape, the Slytherin loner, to trust you," he said. He had been totally perturbed by this . . . Gryffindor calling him her friend that he had gotten totally mad at himself for almost falling for it.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
"I knew you were no better than the rest of them," he grumbled and stopped then, by the Great Hall, Keri had grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Severus you are my friend! I am not trying to prank you!" Keri told him. They were attracting an audience merely because of who they were.  
  
"Right and I'm just supposed to believe a . . . a . . . girl like you?" Severus couldn't figured out what to call her. But suddenly, Keri hugged him, a friendly hug. Severus immediately pushed her away from him, feeling slightly bad that he had. He learned two things from that hug. That girl needed to eat soon or else she'd get very sick. And also, she was sincere. Severus knew she wasn't pranking him.  
  
"Severus please," Keri looked at him.  
  
Severus looked back at her for the longest time. Everyone who was looking on was either expecting Keri to drop dead from touching Snape or expecting Snape to kill her.  
  
"You. . . you worry about eating," he replied, his face set in a neutral look, not showing anything that was going on in his head.   
  
"Severus I-"  
  
"Go eat. I will see you at breakfast," he replied and walked off. Keri smiled and went into the Great Hall as Severus made his way to the Slytherin Common Room. After all, he was human, and humans need some type of friends, even if they were crazy.  
  
-----  
  
On Halloween morning, there was more mischeif running about, and everyone was a little happier. It happened to be a Saturday and also Keri's birthday.  
  
"Oh yeah, who's seventeen? I'm seventeen!" Keri did a little dance around the common room, scaring Remus and James, who were in their Halloween costumes. Sirius wasn't there, he was still attempting to get into his own Halloween costume, Peter was already in his, and Lily was out, inviting everyone to the Three Broomsticks. She had gotten permission to have a surprise party for Keri there, and it looked like a lot of people were going to go.   
  
"Keri. . . You are scaring me," Remus told her and she scoffed.   
  
"This coming from a guy with make up, wearing tight, black leather pants, huge hair, and a torn vest," Keri replied because James had decided during the past few weeks before then, that the Marauder's Halloween theme would be an 80s muggle rock band, sence Lily seemed partial to that time era.   
  
"I'm only wearing a little eye make up, thank you," Remus scoffed as he looked at James. James had gone all out. His hair was long in the back, short in front, kind of spikey, and had consumed a whole bottle of hair spray. He had eye shadow, blush, heavy use of eye liner, and even some lipstick. He was wearing a ripped, tattered, white t-shirt and hot pink spandex pants. His shoes were leather boots and he even had a temporary tatoo of a lightning bolt on his shoulder.   
  
"And who helped you with the make up?" Keri asked. "Because I know none of you are that advanced when it comes to applying makeup."   
  
"Actually, it was Alex," Remus said just as Alex came in the room.   
  
"Alex!" Keri jumped up. "You turned these guys into . . . GIRLS!"  
  
"Hey!" Peter spoke up. "We are NOT girls."   
  
"Peter you look more feminine than all of them put together," Keri told him. His dirty blonde hair had been magically bleached by Alex so that it was a very bright blonde color. He had an excessive amount of lipstick and eye shadow, a black vest, and leopard print spandex pants on. He also had at least ten earrings in his ear. But he had no nothing else with him, unlike Remus and James. Remus had drumsticks and James had a microphone. James decided that he would be the lead singer, Remus would be the drummer, and Peter would be the keyboardist but Peter was not going to walk around with a keyboard in his hands.   
  
"Where is Sirius?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see some Black butt in tight spandex pants," Keri giggled and Remus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't ever say that ever again," Remus told her just as Sirius walked in. Keri's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"How do I look?" Sirius grinned and he turned around. He had a guitar in his arms that was black with with flames on the strings. The flames were oviously not real other wise Sirius would have been burned. As for his looks, there was only one way to describe him in Keri's opinion: HOT! Sirius wore tight black, leather pants and matching denim vest that was ripped and torn. His hair, which was normally straight, was now curly and on top of it was top hat. He had a nose ring and black boots to pull the whole look together and he had barely any makeup on.  
  
"Woah, Sirius, you look like a real muggle," Peter said and Sirius laughed.  
  
"That is the point Wormtail," he replied.  
  
"Oh oh, Alex!" Keri exclaimed as she went over to Sirius, "I want him for my birthday! Can I have him?"   
  
Alex and Keri burst into laughter then, and Remus glared at Sirius.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You. . . are evil," Remus replied.  
  
"Wait!" James shouted then. "Where's Lily?! She has to see this!"   
  
"Oh she's just out. . ." but Alex trailed off, remembering Keri.   
  
"She has got to see this!" Keri agreed, totally missing that Alex had said something of importance. "I'll go find her."  
  
"Lily is out telling everyone about Keri's surprise party," Alex explained to the Marauders. Sirius grinned.  
  
"I know what I'm getting her for her birthday," Sirius said with a mischevious grin and Remus threw another book at him.  
  
"You aren't getting her anything," Remus said.  
  
"Ahh, what's with the books?! I have a guitar, you know. I'll hit you with it," Sirius threatened.  
  
"Well I have drumsticks," Remus replied.  
  
"And I say it's time to go out and torment the school," James spoke up and laughed.   
  
-----  
  
"Hey, later tonight, at six, there is a surprise party for Keri," Lily said to a Ravenclaw girl, one of Keri's friends, "make sure you come and not a word about it to Keri." She handed the girl an invitation so that she could get out of the school and walked off to find the next person.   
  
Severus Snape had been watching this girl, Lily, as she went around handing out invitations. It was plain to see that Keri had no idea that there was a party planned which meant he did not have to go. There was no way Lily Evans would even come near him to give him an invitation.  
  
"Er. . .?" Snape was poked on the back then and he turned around to see Lily, to his surprise.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"You're a friend of Keri's right?" she asked him.  
  
"What makes you think that?" he growled.  
  
"Well. . . Everyone's been talking about you two. . . And I figured you had to be friends," she explained.  
  
"People will say anything," he replied, "it doesn't make it true."  
  
"But it is, isn't it? I mean the way you act around her is totally different than your normal behavior and she just. . ." Lily trailed off, looking at Snape for a moment and then handed him an invitation. "The party is at six, all the information is in the invite."   
  
Lily walked away and Severus stared after her. Who did she think she was? Inviting him to some stupid party. Insisting that he was Keri's friend. And what WAS everyone saying about them? It didn't matter, he quickly decided that. People would say anything.  
  
"Severus?"   
  
Snape turned around yet again, this time to see Keri.  
  
"What?" he asked, quickly shoving the invitation out of site.  
  
"Have you seen Lily?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted her to come see something," Keri answered and smiled, looking at Severus. He realized just how close she was standing to him and he backed up a bit.  
  
"She went into the Great Hall," he told her, and she sighed.  
  
"You probably didn't know what today was anyway, but no one has even said-"  
  
"Happy birthday," he interrupted her. She looked at him, surprised, and then smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"Anyway, it's Halloween. Anyone's birthday would be forgotten today," he said.  
  
"Yea, but you knew it," she said and then stopped, looking over at the stair case. Sirius had just gone sliding down the post behind James and Remus was behind him. Peter kept slipping off so he just ran down the stairs after them.   
  
Severus muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Keri inquired.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered.  
  
"Don't you dress up for Halloween?" Keri asked and Severus let out a hallow laugh, but it was a laugh none-the-less, and Keri grinned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can laugh! There's hope for you yet!" Keri exclaimed and laughed. Severus could not hold it any longer and he let out the tiniest half of a smile. Keri gasped and smiled. "You can smile too!"  
  
"I guess I am human then?" Severus asked her and Keri poked him.  
  
"Of course you are," Keri answered just as the Marauders came over and Sirius slid across the ground on his knees, pretending to play the guitar.   
  
"M'lady," Sirius said as he stood up and bowed. "Thou art's birthday breakfast awaits . . . yee."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment, I'm talking to Severus," Keri told them and then stopped. She looked around and sighed. Severus wasn't there.  
  
"You mean he actually has normal vocal chords?" James asked and Keri frowned.   
  
"Shut up James! You leave him alone!" Keri yelled at him and stormed away.  
  
"Good one James," Remus said.  
  
"She'll get over it," James replied.  
  
Sirius went after Keri and the rest of the Marauders went after them. As they left, Severus looked out from behind a statue and sighed. That girl had yet again stuck up for him.   
  
"You really are crazy," Severus muttered. 


	6. Whispers

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six: Whispers  
  
All day long the Marauders insisted in parading Keri around with them. She felt so silly, being with these seventeen year-old guys who were dressed in leather and spandex.  
  
Something else that happened all day long, however, was something that bothered Keri. She kept hearing whispers from people, or rumours, about her. Her and a specific Slytherin named Severus Snape.  
  
Keri did like Severus, but as a friend. That had been the point of this whole thing. To make friends. And she thought she finally had, but now she was beginning to wonder about all these rumours. . .  
  
"Keri, wooo, Earth to Keri," Sirius said and poked her.  
  
"Huh?" Keri looked up and the Marauders were all standing up.  
  
"Time to go," James told her.  
  
"To go?" Keri asked. She had totally spaced out and lost track of what was going on.  
  
"Yep," James replied and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Where are you four taking me?" she asked them, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, Keri," Peter told her and she looked at him.  
  
"Where. Are. You. Taking. Me?" Keri asked again, slowly.  
  
"Just come on, Keri," Remus told her but she crossed her arms.   
  
"I am not going anywhere with you four crazy-"   
  
Her argument was interrupted by Sirius, however. He lifted her up and threw her onto his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius put me down!" Keri yelled.  
  
"Yea, I think we're ready," James told Sirius.  
  
"Onward!" Sirius exclaimed and they marched toward the Entrance Hall, and then out of the school.  
  
"Hey you guys!"   
  
The Marauders stopped to see a red headed girl running after them.  
  
"Alex, I thought you'd already gone ahead?" Remus asked her, with a curious look.  
  
"Nah, I wanted to walk with you," she smiled at him and he turned a little red.  
  
"Alright, alright, let's go!" Sirius demanded and they continued on. Keri had stopped making a fuss but Sirius didn't put her down. Whether or not he thought she'd run or he liked her being so close to him, no one could guess, and frankly, they didn't want to.  
  
"So, does she know yet?" Alex asked randomly.  
  
"No," Remus answered.  
  
"Who know what?" Keri asked.  
  
"So she's completely unaware?" Alex asked again, knowing that she was torturing Keri.  
  
"Yes," Remus answered.  
  
"Who's unaware?!" Keri demanded just as Sirius stopped, and turned around, making Keri dizzy.  
  
"We going to keep jabbering and ruin it or are we going to continue?" Sirius asked Remus and Alex, in a voice unlike Sirius's normal one.  
  
"Yea yea, jeese Sirius," Alex told him. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You two are practically giving it away!" he answered.  
  
"Who's giving what away?!" Keri demanded. "Turn around, I can't see them!"  
  
Sirius turned around, laughing, and Keri looked at Alex and Remus.  
  
"Keri, why are you on his shoulder anyway?" Alex asked.  
  
"Cus he's a big, strong, muscular, handsome guy who loves to hold girls on his shoulder?" Keri asked.  
  
"And there goes Sirius's ego," Remus replied. "Thank you, Keri."  
  
"You sure that's his ego?" Alex asked and James started laughing.  
  
----  
  
Why am I here, Severus asked him. He slid into the Three Broomsticks and had received some strange looks. He retreated into a corner of the room. It was decorated with balloons and presents and Severus sighed. This was the strangest thing he'd ever done. Indeed, he had even recieved a strange look from Professor McGonagall when he had left the castle earlier, with Keri's invitation as proof.  
  
"Keri'll be so glad that you came," Lily said suddenly.   
  
"What?" Severus looked up at Lily.  
  
"She'll be so happy you came," Lily told him again.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because," Lily told him.  
  
"Right," Severus replied, coldly.  
  
"Well, did you bring her gift?" Lily asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Her birthday gift?" Lily asked. "I mean, it's Halloween, it shouldn't be that hard to give her something."  
  
"I have _something_," Severus told her, aggravated.  
  
"Alright, alright," Lily replied. "No need to get snippy."  
  
Severus merely looked at her and she shrugged, walking away, and peered out the window.  
  
"Oh, they're coming!" Lily shouted suddenly. "Everyone, hide quickly!" She flicked off the lights with her wand as everyone hid. Severus remained in his corner.  
  
-----  
  
"Alright someone open the door," Sirius said.  
  
"What?" Keri asked and she attempted to look around.  
  
"Sirius, put her down," Alex said.  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Remus asked her and he picked Alex up, too.  
  
"Ahh!" Alex laughed and looked at Keri.  
  
"Poor Jamiekins," Keri said, looking at James. "He has no one to pick up but Wormtail."  
  
"EW NO!" James jumped away and laughed. "Just messing with you, Wormtail."  
  
"Okay how about everyone puts everyone down and Keri goes inside now?" Alex spoke up.  
  
"No, no, I think I'll hold onto you," Remus told her and grinned.  
  
"Remus John Lupin," Alex said looking at him.  
  
"Ahh no, she used the middle name!" James shouted and hid behind Wormtail, who looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sirius put Keri down then and gave her a small push to the door. "Go on."  
  
Keri opened the door to the Three Broomsticks slowly and looked into the dark room.  
  
"What. . ." she stepped into the room and the lights jumped on as people jumped up.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. There were even a few 'happy birthdays' thrown in there for good measure.  
  
Keri gasped and smiled, looking around. She was speechless.  
  
"Happy birthday, Keri," Remus smiled, coming in with Alex still on his shoulder. Keri laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Rem."  
  
"Hey, I helped, you know," Sirius said, coming over with James.  
  
"Thank you Sirius, and James, and Wormtail. _And_ Alex," Keri added before Alex could interject. Lily walked over and hugged Keri.  
  
"Happy birthday, Keri," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Lily. I'm sure you set most of this up," Keri answered, looking around.  
  
"Well, I had a lot of help," Lily replied.  
  
"Thank you so much, this is wonderful," Keri smiled, looking around.  
  
"Okay, before we embarrass you on your birthday, someone came here, to see you," Lily grinned.  
  
"What? Who?" Keri asked, looking around the room of her friends.  
  
"Over in the corner," Lily whispered to her, and Keri spotted Severus. She smiled and went over to him.  
  
"Hi, Severus," she smiled.  
  
"Hello," he replied.  
  
"Thanks for coming," Keri smiled again.  
  
"You're welcome," Severus replied.  
  
"Why did you come?" Keri asked him.  
  
"Well, what are friends for?" Severus asked, pretending to be mildly curious.  
  
"Oh," Keri laughed and she smiled. Before she could respond further, Alex came over and pulled her away.  
  
"Come on, embarrassing time," Alex grinned, pushing her on a stage that had been put in the front via magic.  
  
"Uh. . ." Keri looked around, and everyone was smiling.  
  
"What is this?" Keri asked.  
  
"Karaoke," Lily told her and people snickered.   
  
"What?! I can't sing you guys!" Keri laughed, turning red.  
  
"Well, tonight you can," Lily said, waving her wand and a black screen appeared in the back for Keri to see the words.  
  
"You guys!" Keri looked around but everyone seemed to be grinning.   
  
"Come on Keri, give us all you got!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Have," Remus corrected him. "Give us all you have."  
  
"Same difference," Sirius told him.  
  
"Alright, embarrassing act, number one, begin!" James shouted and music started to play. Keri turned red as the music grew a bit louder and she started to sing as the words came on the black screen.  
  
"People are talkin', talkin' bout people, I hear them whisper, you wont believe it! They think we're lovers, kept under cover. I just ignore it, but they keep saying we laugh just a little too loud, stand just a little too close, we stare just a little too long," Keri took a quick breath, smiling now, but still red. "Maybe they're seeing, something we don't darlin'! Let's give 'em something to talk about. Let's give 'em something to talk about. Let's give 'em something to talk about, how about love?"   
  
Everyone clapped as she finished the first chorus, she was doing a pretty good job, keeping her composure, and she grinned, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I feel so foolish, I never noticed. You act so nervous. Could you be fallin' for me? It took a rumour, to make me wonder. Now I'm convinced that I'm going under! Thinkin' bout you everyday, dreamin' bout you every night. I'm hopin' that you feel the same way. Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin! Let's give 'em something to talk about, a little mystery to figure out. Let's give 'em something to talk about. How about love?"   
  
The song ended and everyone clapped or laughed. Keri stumbled off the stage, red and laughing, over to the Marauders.  
  
"It is soooooo your turn now," she told them.  
  
"Uh oh. . ." James replied and Keri grinned. She pushed the four boys up on stage with Alex and Lily's help. Alex blew Remus a kiss and he turned red.  
  
"So what song, Birthday Girl?" Alex asked Keri.  
  
"Hmm. . . I think I must bring another muggle song into my party," Keri answered and she grinned evily at the four boys. She whispered to Lily and Lily laughed, knowing exactly what song Keri wanted.  
  
"Keri. . . Oh that's too funny!" Lily said and then told Alex. The three girls started to laugh the people around them started to chant for the Marauders. Some music started to play and the words immediately came on the screen. Lily charmed the four boys to make sure they followed the words _exactly_.  
  
"Okay, embarrassing act, NUMBER TWO, begin!" Keri shouted, mocking James from before.  
  
"Let's go girls," James said suddenly and it took all of Keri's self control not to laugh. Severus remained in the corner but he clearly found this amusing.  
  
"C'mon," Sirius continued.  
  
"I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling alright. Gonna let it all hang out," Remus sang, sending Keri into giggles along with Alex and Lily.  
  
"Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yea I wanna scream and shout," Peter continued, the rest of the room starting to laugh.  
  
"No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little out of line," James sang, his voice sounding slightly western, or as Keri would have called it, slightly like a country singer. The very thought alone had her leaning against Alex, dieing with laughter.  
  
"I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time," Sirius continued doing a little jig to liven up the song. The room was laughting so hard it was a tie between whether the music or the laughter was louder.  
  
"The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and. . ." Remus led the rest of the Marauders into the chorus, which led the rest of the room into hysterics.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady- men's shirts, short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild- yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action- feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free- yeah, to feel the way I feel. MAN! I feel like a woman!" The marauders sang in harmony, even doing some sort of dosy-do dance on the stage. The harder they tried to sing and dance, the harder Keri and the rest of the room laughed.  
  
"The girls need a break, tonight I'm gonna take the chance to get out, on the town," Peter sang, sounding funnier than the other Marauders, his voice cracking here and there.  
  
"We don't need romance, we only wanna dance. We're gonna let our hair hang down," James sang, with Sirius jumping in with him, so poor Remus could have the next line.  
  
"The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and. . ."   
  
The four boys continued singing, doing the chorus a few more times, and sending the room into deeper hysterics. Everyone was laughing so hard by the time that the song was over, that they couldn't say anything at first.  
  
"Bravo, bravo!" Alex yelled and catcalled.  
  
"Encore!" the room shouted. Everyone was still laughing hysterically, and Keri was lost on the floor, trying to breath.  
  
"Well, I guess the Marauders liven up yet another party," James said as they climbed off the stage.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: The song sang by Keri is owned by Bonnie Raitt. The Marauders's song is actually owned by Shania Twain. 


	7. Losing It

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh And my fwiend/bata/w/e you call her lol, wrote this chapter. It's amazing! All I did was puncuation editing. . puncuiating? Puncating? puncuate? I DON'T KNOW!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: Losing it  
  
A week later, Keri sat in her dorm, staring at the present Severus Snape had given to her. She was startled though when someone came in through the door, Keri quickly shoved the present under her bed as Sirius came into the room.  
  
"How'd you get up here?" Keri asked.  
  
"The stairs may turn into a slide but it's pretty easy to use the railings to get up," Sirius responded.  
  
"What are you doing up here then?" Keri continued questioning him.  
  
"You've been up here all day, Moony's been annoying us into oblivion-" Sirius began but was cut off.  
  
"Do you know what oblivion means?" Keri asked.  
  
"Sorta..." Sirius responded, "anyway, to shut him up, I told him I would come up here and check on you."  
  
"Assuming that Moony is my brother, I'm sure that made him feel a whole lot better," Keri replied sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, come downstairs," Sirius said.  
  
"No surprise embarrassments, right?" Keri said.  
  
"None, come on," Sirius said. They went downstairs and the first thing they noticed was Remus' angry expression.  
  
"You took too long," Remus said, sounding deadly. "What did you do?"  
  
"Calm down, Moony," Keri said, "You need to trust me."  
  
"Whats with those pet names huh?" Alex asked, "Are you in a cult or something?"  
  
"No, but that would be cool!" Sirius said, James laughed and Remus looked at him questioningly. "What? it's like bungee jumping, you have to try it once."  
  
"Bungee... what?" Alex asked.  
  
"I dunno, Evans told me she wished I would bungee jump and have the bungee snap," Sirius said.  
  
"Okay, enough sports for the insane, why did you guys want me down here?" Keri asked.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to snap," James said, "can't we just hang out with you?"  
  
". . .Okay," Keri said. She didn't think the Marauders wanted anything to do with her since she was friends with Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh, and McGonagall wants to talk to you," James said, while Keri was staring at Peter who seemed unusually quiet.  
  
"Ah the truth is revealed," Keri said. "I'll see you later."  
  
She left the common room, going to Professor McGonagall's office, and entered cautiously. McGonagall usually never called someone into her office unless they were in trouble, which usually meant the marauders. She walked to McGonagall's desk as if she was going to the gallows.  
  
"Sit down, Miss Lupin," Professor McGonagall said, her voice wasn't as stern as usual. Keri sat down. "Now, Miss Lupin, I have been hearing rumours about you and a Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape."  
  
"Wait a minute, Professor, am I in trouble because I am friends with a Slytherin?" Keri said, disbelieving.  
  
"No, no, not at all, I am all for inter-house friendships, although your friend Severus may get in trouble. His head of house does not like Gryffindors," McGonagall stated. "No, I would just like to talk to you about what I've heard."  
  
Keri opened her mouth to say something but McGonagall cut her off.  
  
"I do not believe all these rumours but just in case, I would like to talk to you," she said, and continued. "I have heard that your relationship with Snape is becoming unhealthy. You have only been friends for a short period of time, and yet you are already in a pretty serious relationship."  
  
All Keri could do was nod. Now even the teachers knew about these rumours.  
  
"I just want you to be careful," the Professor said. Keri nodded again and left. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was almost lunchtime so she decided to go to the Great Hall, where she saw the Marauders, Lily, and Alex.  
  
"Hey, she's alive!" said James.  
  
"What did she want to talk about?" Remus asked.  
  
"Now even the teachers think I'm sleeping with Severus," Keri said, then noticed a couple of Hufflepuffs start to whisper. "Oh shove it!"  
  
Keri sat down next to Sirius and started eating, angrily.  
  
"Good, you're finally eating," Remus said.  
  
"Can it, wolf boy!" Keri snapped at him.  
  
Remus recoiled and Alex looked confused.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"That's right," Keri said. "Your crush is a werewolf."  
  
Alex looked absolutely petrified and looked at Remus.  
  
"Keri I can't-" But too late, Remus was already watching Keri leave for the Slytherin table. 


	8. Through the Storm

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
Chapter Eight: Through the storm  
  
"What is she doing?" James asked Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I. . ." Sirius trailed off and his jaw dropped as Keri sat down next to Severus Snape at the Slytherin Table. Severus was basically sitting by himself because the rest of the Slytherins had moved to the other end of the table.  
  
"Alex. . ." Remus attempted, ignoring James and Sirius.  
  
"Don't talk to me!" Alex screeched and she jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. Remus sighed and let his hands cover his face. He couldn't believe Keri told Alex.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What?" Remus replied curtly.  
  
"Are you. . . alright?"  
  
"Oh yes, just peachy Sirius," Remus answered.  
  
"Do you want me to go talk to Keri?" Lily asked.  
  
"No!" Sirius and James shouted at the same time.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't want you going over to that table. You may never return," James told her and Lily shook her head.  
  
"Keri?" Severus looked up as she sat down next to him at the Slytherin table. The WHOLE Great Hall had been watching her in intense silence and now they broke into whispers. They pointed at her, not being able to believe what they were seeing. The rest of the Slytherins glared daggers at Keri, including Lucius Malfoy, but he also seemed to have an evil gleam in his eye. This was dangerous on Keri's part, but she didn't even realize it.  
  
"Severus I--" Keri couldn't even finish because she broke down in tears. Severus was so startled that he couldn't even say anything as Keri jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, whispers following her right out the doors. The Slytherins were eyeing Severus, as was the rest of the Great Hall. Was he going to follow Keri? Was he going to sit still? Lily jumped up, however, and went after Keri.  
  
Severus had no time to do either, however, because Sirius Black had walked over to the Slytherin table now. The tention in the Great Hall was inexplainable as he stopped near Severus, who stood up, looking Sirius straight in the eyes.  
  
"Black," he spat. It was a horrible word to Severus. It was a curse that he uttered with the most hatred he could muster at one moment.  
  
"Snape," Sirius hissed back. His tone contained just as much hatred if not more. This scum was ruining Keri, and he was going to stop it.  
  
"What do you want?" Severus glared at Black, his eyes were ice cold, and not one ounce of civilness could be seen.  
  
"What did you do to Keri?" Sirius demanded. His hands was clenched into fists by his sides, his wand in his left fist. He returned the glare that he was receiving from Snape, not backing down at all.  
  
"I did nothing," Severus hissed, not backing down either. He was not at all intimidated by Black and he was concerned for Keri. He was sure that Black was doing something to her.  
  
"She ran out of here crying, you moron! Are you blind?" Sirius bellowed. The Great Hall watched the two enemies as they glared at each other. They waited for Snape to answer.  
  
"I did nothing to her, Black. She was crying because of YOU," Severus replied. His fingers itched to wrap themselves around Black's throat and slam him into the wall.  
  
"I would never hurt Keri!" Sirius yelled back at him.  
  
"You did, Black, and you'll pay!" Severus was absolutely livid.  
  
"Oh what, do you have feelings for her?" Sirius spat. "Does the little loner Slytherin git Snape have feelings for a Gryffindor?!" Black seemed infuriated by his own words and dropped his wand. He raised his fist to punch Snape but Severus was too quick and ducked. James, Peter, and a lot of the other Gryffindors ran over as the Slytherins began to circle Sirius and Severus.  
  
"GO SIRIUS! GET THAT GIT!" James bellowed. The two boys were pummeling each other insanely.  
  
"Keri! Keri wait!" Lily called as she ran after her.  
  
"What?!" Keri stopped, whiping her eyes furiously, and turned to look at Lily.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked her.  
  
"I'm tired of all these rumours! I'm tired of this crap!" Keri yelled.  
  
"Keri calm down!" Lily took a hold of her shoulders but Keri shook them off.  
  
"NO! You're lucky, Lily! You're life is going perfect and mine? Pfft, I hate what's going on! So you go tell Alex to calm down first and then maybe we'll talk," Keri added as she ran off. Lily threw her hands up, as if defeated, but then shook her head, reminding herself not to give up. She started looking and she eventually found Alex in an empty girl's lavotory.  
  
"Alex?" Lily asked cautiously.  
  
Lily recieved some sniffling as a reply and Lily walked over to the last stall and knocked. Alex pushed the door open and whiped her eyes.  
  
"Hi," Lily said.  
  
"Hi," Alex whispered, quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked.  
  
"Did you know about Remus?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Yes," Lily replied.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me he was a monster?"  
  
Lily sighed, aggravated, and took Alex by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me, Alex. Remus John Lupin is anything BUT a monster. He is kind, conciderate, and he likes you. He thinks you're the most wonderful person there is. At least, he thought that," Lily added.  
  
"He's a WEREWOLF!" Alex argued.  
  
"So? Just because he's a werewolf doesn't make him a bad person!"  
  
"But he's a dangerous creature!" Alex kept fighting with Lily.  
  
"Only in his wolf form, and even then, the proper precautions are being taken! Alex, he's no more dangerous than you or I in his human form!"  
  
Alex didn't respond. What Lily was telling her went against everything she'd learned these past seventeen years or so.  
  
"That means Keri is a . . ." Alex trailed off.  
  
"No, Keri is not a werewolf. Her brother was bit when they were very young children," Lily explained and then sighed. "Alex, Remus has been through enough in his life, and he doesn't deserve this. In fact, you don't deserve him if you are going to judge him because he's a werewolf."  
  
Alex sighed, not wanting to respond, and she turned away from Lily.  
  
"I'm going to go think about this," Alex mumbled and she left, leaving Lily standing alone, feeling tired and frustrated.  
  
"Lily, you look so tired," James commented when he saw her later that night, in the Entrance Hall. Lily sighed and turned her gaze off of the portraits onto James.  
  
"You know, for Headboy, you don't make good choices," Lily told him. "I mean, you let Sirius and Snape get into a fight."  
  
"Hey, Sirius is his own person! You can't blame me for what he does out of love," James replied.  
  
"Love? Love for who?" Lily asked, getting slightly confused.  
  
"Love for Keri! Sirius is totally different around her, haven't you noticed?" James asked. "I mean, usually I'm the one who's a bit slow to pick up on these things." James grinned and Lily laughed slightly.  
  
"I suppose I should have noticed. . ." Lily trailed off and at the same time James took her hands into his.  
  
"Come with me," James told her.  
  
"Where?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just come," James told her again and Lily nodded. She let James lead her out of the castle and down by the lake. The stars were all out, that night, and Lily gasped in awe.  
  
"Look at the stars, James," Lily smiled. James smiled and then looked at his shoes. He bent down to tie them just as something shot across the sky. Lily almost jumped before she realized they were fire works. . . And they were making words across the sky that Lily read out loud as they formed.  
  
"Lily Evans. . . Will . . . you. . . marry. . . me?" Lily read out and then, realizing what she had read, she gasped. She turned to look at James who was on one knee, with a small velvet box open in his hand, and in it was the most beautiful ring Lily had ever seen. And on James's face was the infamous Potter grin.  
  
"I thought you'd like the stars tonight," James told her as Lily put her hands over her mouth, in surprise.  
  
"Oh James. . ." She whispered.  
  
"I want to tell you how much I love you, Lily. And I've been a jerk in the past, but I love you more than anything in the world. I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you, forever," he told her and Lily practicly threw herself on him as she hugged him. James faltered and fell back, and they landed on the ground, Lily on James.  
  
"Well that's a mood killer," James said and Lily laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you, James Potter," Lily told him and he returned the kiss.  
  
"That's good, because I didn't want to waste any good fireworks," James told her jokingly and she laughed, and kissed him again. 


	9. Rumour or Reality?

Ode to Severus Snape  
  
D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though it is a dream of mine... Harry Potter... sigh  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine: Rumour or reality?  
  
"Remus!" Alex shouted. It was a few days later, in the Great Hall, and Remus had just sat down. He turned to look at Alex and sighed. What more could she want from him? He stood up and walked slowly over to her as she came over to him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked quietly, looking at her. Her eyes looked red but the embrace she gave him was definitely not one of pity. She let go after a moment and he looked at her.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't really. . . I didn't mean to react like that. I was scared. I don't know anything about werewolves besides what I've heard. But I thought about how long I've known you for, and all that stuff about werewolves is crap. I'm really sorry," Alex told him. She waited for a response and Remus looked her in the eyes. After a moment he held out his hand and smiled.  
  
"Friends, then?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, no," Alex replied.  
  
"What?" Remus asked, confused. However, Alex threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, answering his question. James and Sirius, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table, let out some wild cheers, which sent the rest of the table into cheers too. Remus looked up with a grin and Alex had an almost identical grin on her face as well.  
  
"Well then," Remus started, "what now?"  
  
"I think we should go eat," Alex replied, still grinning.  
  
"Uh, no," Remus mocked Alex jokingly, and he leaned in and kissed her. The Gryindor table started cheering again and Alex laughed. She and Remus walked over to the table and sat down next to each other.  
  
"Well if that wasn't a kodak moment," Lily smiled.  
  
"A what moment?" Sirius asked.  
  
"A kodak moment. A kodak is a type of camera that-"  
  
"What's a camera?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh come on! We've got cameras! Remus is a camera fiend!" Lily told him and Sirius started cracking up.  
  
"I know, I know," he said.  
  
"So, where's Little Miss Traitor?" James asked.  
  
"Who?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Keri."  
  
"She is not a traitor," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Oh right. But if I were to go over and sit with Snape, I'd be a traitor, wouldn't I?" James asked.  
  
"Keri is not a traitor!" Sirius yelled and James frowned.  
  
"Since when do you pick a girl over me?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not picking her over you! I'm telling you she's not a traitor!" Sirius replied angrily.  
  
"Well it's nice to see I've started more pandemonium," Keri said just then, as she sat down by Sirius.  
  
"Keri! Where've you been?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter, does it?" Keri replied. She grabbed some bacon, and on a second thought, she chucked back at the plate. The Great Hall had gotten louder when she entered. Her arival seemed to start the rumour mill.  
  
"Keri. . ." Lily spoke up gently.  
  
"Damnit," Keri muttered, searching her pockets. "My wand is gone."  
  
"Keri," Alex tried to talk to her.  
  
"I probably left it on my bed," Keri said, continuing to ignore them.  
  
"KERI," Remus said firmly and loudly, but Keri just pushed her chair back.  
  
"I'm going to go see where I left it," Keri said, standing up.  
  
"Keri," James spoke up. "Sit down and listen to us!"  
  
"Do you know where my wand is, James?" Keri asked him.  
  
"Not but-"  
  
"Well, then, I'll see you later," Keri said and left.  
  
"KERI!" Sirius yelled back after and went to get up.  
  
"Leave her alone," Lily said, pulling Sirius back into his chair. "She's just upset right now. . ."  
  
"Someone needs to do something about this," James said.  
  
"What do you think we can do, James?" Remus asked. "Tie her down to a chair and make her never see Snape again and turn her back into the girl she used to be?"  
  
"Why not?" James asked.  
  
"Because, we don't have the right to do that," Remus replied.  
  
"Why not?" James demanded. "We're her friends! You're her brother, for crying out loud! We should be able to tell her that we think she needs help!"  
  
"Help with what?!" Remus yelled. "We don't even know what problems she's got!"  
  
"Well she isn't eating for one!" James threw at Remus, which shut him up. Everyone sighed. It seemed that even though some problems had dissolved, they could always count on Keri to cast some new ones.  
  
As Keri walked out of the Great Hall, however, she had no idea really what anyone was saying or thinking about her anymore. At one point, people thought she was some sort of callgirl or something, because she hung out with Sirius Black AND James Potter. And then of course, came Severus Snape. No one really even bothered to keep down their whispering either. It was as if, instead of being a school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts was a school for rumours and lies. Keri hated it.  
  
She walked slowly away from the Great Hall, only to end up running into the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Lucius Malfoy, and his gang of cronies.  
  
"KeriAnne," Lucius smiled oily. "So nice to see you."  
  
"Lucius," Keri replied, mockingly, "so unbelievably gross to see you. I think I may vomit now."  
  
Lucius, who's temper usually went from night to day in seconds, merely smiled still.  
  
"Now, is that anyway to treat a friend?" he asked her, stepping closer.  
  
"You're not my friend," Keri told him backing up, only to find herself backed into a wall.  
  
"Oh, now, honestly. Why would you say that?" Lucius asked, stepping closer still.  
  
"Stop it!" Keri yelled, becoming increasingly aware of the bad situation she had just put herself in.  
  
"Do I make you nervous?" Lucius asked her. "Honestly?"  
  
"No, you make me sick!" Keri spat and recieved a slap in the face. Lucius's smile still remained, however.  
  
"Have you thought any more about my offer?" Lucius asked her, his smile turning as crooked as his morals.  
  
"I'm NOT joining you," Keri said firmly.  
  
"Oh, I think I can persuade you to change your mind," Lucius replied.  
  
"I AM NOT JOINING VOLDEMORT!" Keri yelled and kneed Lucius in the groin. Lucius doubled over with a groan and Keri bolted.  
  
"Get. . . her!" Lucius let out a strangled command, and his cronies took off after Keri. Keri stumbled up the stairs, and realized they were gaining, so she she quickly turned and jumped on the railing, totally confusing them. She slid all the way down to the end, jumped off, and ran for her life. All this, however, was in vain, as she was slammed into the wall by one of Lucius's cronies, a girl none-the-less, by the name of Bellatrix.  
  
Lucius was outraged but merely grabbed Keri by her hair, turning her to face him.  
  
"You WILL join Voldemort," he hissed at her. "Or you will die."  
  
"I'd choose death before I serve scum," Keri hissed back and spat on Lucius's feet.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Malfoy," came a voice from behind the group. Lucius turned and looked, only to see Severus standing there.  
  
"Ah, Severus," Lucius almost appeared as if Christmas had come early. "I was talking to Keri here."  
  
"Leave her be," Severus said firmly.  
  
"Yes. . . Perhaps you could have a talk with her," Lucius said and he pushed Keri away, over to Severus. Keri stumbled and Severus caught her in his arms. Lucius and his cronies left, laughing, and Severus was left with Keri.  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine," Keri sighed.  
  
Severus looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and pulling out his wand. Keri flinched and Severus looked at her curiously.  
  
"Your lip is bleeding," he explained. Keri felt her lip and then felt the blood. It must have happened when she hit the wall.  
  
"Oh," Keri said. "Right."  
  
Severus whispered a spell to heal her lip and Keri smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Is your lip better?" he asked.  
  
"I think so. . ." Keri said, feeling it.  
  
"Let me see," Severus raised her chin slightly and, in one totally shocking moment, he kissed her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes she cries

When she's alone at night

Sometimes she weeps

When she's feeling lonely

Sometimes the pain it just tears her up inside

Sometimes she cries

I wonder why  
  
D/c: These lyrics are not mine, they are Warrant's.


	10. In Another Direction

Ode to Severus Snape 

D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though, I'd give my right hand to own him. . . Drool

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: In another direction

Keri's whole body went into shock. Here, after about seven years, was Severus Snape. The Slytherin loner. The outcast of the whole school. And he was kissing her. In plain veiw where anyone could see them! However, no one was about at that moment, which added to Keri's shock.

Keri stumbled back, looking at Severus, her jaw dropped. Severus mumbled something and turned, walking away. Keri couldn't figure out whether or not to go after him and by the time she thought she decided, he was gone.

"Severus. . ." she whispered, a moment too late. She made her way up the marble stairs, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. She was going over what had happened in her mind. Had she wanted him to kiss her? Did she even see it coming? Keri touched her hand to her lips, not really paying attention to anything besides her own thoughts. She could say one thing for sure, and that was, for Severus having probably never kissed anyone in his life, he was a good kisser.

She made her way into the portrait hole once she arrived and gave the Fat Lady the password. She didn't see or hear anything until she arrived in the girl's dorm and fell onto her bed. And then, she could hear her heart beating quickly. She couldn't believe the feeling she had now, but it was there. She had fallen for Severus.

------------------------------------

Severus was nearly back to his own common room when he ran into the person he least wanted to see at the moment.

"Malfoy," Severus said as he nodded his greeting.

"Snape," Lucius replied. Severus knew exactly what Lucius wanted, and even though they were good friends, lately there was only one thing Lucius wanted from anyone.

"Is there something you need?" Severus asked him as he stopped walking.

"You know what I need," Lucius replied, giving him a half smile.

"I don't know, Malfoy. . . I don't think I will," Severus replied. Almost a week ago, he would have said yes, but now. . .

"It would be wise, Snape, not to turn down this offer. To decline could cost you your life," Lucius told him.

"I do not fear for my life," Severus responded, looking at Lucius. He could understand how Malfoy got caught up with Voldemort. Malfoy had grown up only knowing that power was important, and nothing else. And anyone to get in the way would be removed quietly and inconspicuously.

"No. . . No, perhaps you don't," Lucius said, giving Severus a knowing glance. "But what about KeriAnne Lupin's life?"

Severus almost jumped at the mention of Keri. He was shocked. Why would Lucius Malfoy threaten him in such a way?

"Lupin?" Severus asked. "What does she have to do with-"

"Don't act stupid, Snape," Lucius told him, getting a little aggravated. "Everyone can see how you feel about her. And in case you haven't heard the rumours, everyone definitely thinks you two are way more than 'friends.' I, however, understand exactly what you want from her, and I don't blame you."

"I want nothing from her, and those rumours are just rumours," Severus replied.

"Oh, right. Well then you wouldn't mind if I got her alone and-" Severus suddenly interrupted Lucius by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"If you touch her Malfoy, I swear I'll-"

"Aha! I was right," Lucius had a grin on his face, even though he was in a position unfitting for his status. "You **do** care for her."

Severus, realizing what he had just revealed, let go of Lucius and stepped back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy. Leave her out of this," Severus demanded.

"I might consider it," Lucius began, "if you consider my proposition." Severus sighed, not knowing exactly what he was doing. He couldn't admit to himself that he had feelings for Keri, but that was what he basically just told Lucius.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Look, Snape. I'll tell you what. Being the person I am, I'll give you one week. One week to decide, a week to sort out your. . . _feelings_. And then, I'm sure you'll have the right answer for me," Lucius said. He fixed his shirt and smoothed back his hair. He gave Severus one more look and left, leaving Severus feeling frustrated and angry.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, the Marauders were having a mini food fight amongst themselves, just tossing bacon and biscuits at each other. At one point, Sirius got a face full of marmalade and he sputtered.

"Hey! I thought we said solids ONLY!" He laughed, whiping off his face.

"Well, technically, that is a solid," Remus replied.

"Oh, forgive me, Mr. Know-It-All," Sirius said and he grinned.

"I thought he was the ignored voice of reason?" James asked.

"Or Moony?" Peter piped up.

"Or how about Remus?" Remus suggested and they all began to laugh.

"So, James," Sirius started as he finished cleaning off his face, "how are you and Lils doing?" James grinned at the mention of Lily and Remus laughed.

"We're doing good," James responded and he looked at Remus. "How about you and Alex? I mean, you two, of all people. . . It's the most unlikely couple."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Well because. . . she's Voldemort's daughter," James said.

"So? Look at Sirius's parent's," Remus shot at him.

"Yea, true, but you and Sirius aren't having snog fests in the library," James replied. "Or is there something I don't know about?" With his last comment, James was pelted with a variety of foods and he burst out laughing.

"James you're sick," Sirius told him.

"Well, I know that, but my point is, your parents aren't trying to take over the world. Supposedly the 'Dark Lord' is," James added cracking up. "The Dark Lord. Sounds like a cologne. And now, we're proud to present, a new cologne which is added to our line of fragrances, _Cologne De Dark Lord_!"

This sent the Marauders into hysterics and James couldn't understand why everyone was looking at them. The Marauders, of course, knew how serious the whole Dark Lord business was, but it was up to them to make it seem funny. To lighten up the seriousness about it.

"Well, we all know girls scare Peter, so Sirius, what's your love life about?" James asked. At the moment, there were no less then fifty girls staring at Sirius and he looked around a grinned.

"Well, besides Alex and Lils, I could have any girl I want," Sirius replied.

"Except for Keri," Remus stated.

"Oh, no, you see, Keri and I are soul mates. So we'll end up together," Sirius said, sending the other three into hysterics. "What?"

"_Soul mates_?" James choked. "You and-" James suddenly shut up as Keri and Alex came over and sat down. Keri had the biggest smile on her face and Alex looked indifferent.

". . .Oh my God. Keri's smiling!" James said. She smiled even wider and nodded.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Keri shook her head. She wouldn't tell them about Snape. They would definitely ruin it.

"I've got to go," Keri said and she got up.

"Where?" Remus asked.

"Somewhere," Keri smiled and Remus sighed.

"Well, if you wont tell me, will you at least eat first?" Remus asked. Keri looked at the food and sat down.

"Yea, I guess. I am hungry, now that you mention it," she said. Hungry was an understatement for Keri. She had four eggs, three peices of toast, two bananas, three glasses of milk, a pancake, and waffle. By the time she was done eating, the Marauders were staring at her in awe.

". . . Woah," was all Sirius could say.

"You're a pig!" James exclaimed and Keri laughed.

"Hmm. That was good," she got up and gave Remus a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She then skipped out of the Great Hall.

"Alright, who was that, and what did she do with my sister?" Remus asked, shocked.

"She's in love," Alex said, monotone.

"What?" Remus and Sirius asked together. "With who?"

"I don't know," Alex continued, still monotone.

"Alex, what's wrong with you?" James asked. Alex was quiet for a moment and then she sighed.

"I joined," she said.

"Joined? Huh?" James was confused.

"Him," Alex said. "I joined Voldemort.


	11. Love Makes the World Go 'Round

Ode to Severus Snape 

D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though, I'd give my right hand to own him. . . Drool

**Oh, and thanks to Dr. Huff Puff and Stell for the reviews. You two rok!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Love Makes the World Go 'Round

"What? How could you. . . WHAT?" James asked, completely shocked.

"Alex, are you serious?" Remus asked.

"No, actually, that's me," Sirius spoke up, but no one laughed.

"He's my father. . . I don't have much of a choice," Alex replied.

"That's a crock!" James exclaimed.

"What's a crock?" Lily asked, just then. She had just arrived, and sat down by James.

"She joined Voldemort!" James said.

"Oh, Alex. . . you didn't," Lily sounded depressed and Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry," Alex attempted but James scoffed.

"You've joined Voldemort! How the hell can we trust you?" James demanded. Peter squirmed uncomfortably, as James yelled at Alex and Lily glared at James.

"James Potter!" Lily yelled. "She's our friend! Of course we can trust her!"

"Oh, so would you trust me if I ran off and joined Voldemort?" Jamed demanded.

"He's not your father!" Lily yelled.

"That's such a copout and you know it," James fired back at her.

"Just calm down!" Alex yelled then suddenly. "I did what I had to do. It wont effect you guys, so just drop it! It's almost Christmas and I'd like to have a good one, so just forget about it!"

This seemed to end the dicussion, or, arguement rather. The Marauders just sat, wondering what to do or say.

". . . Hey Lily, have you seen Keri today?" Remus asked her finally.

"Only when I woke up, why?" Lily asked.

"She's smiling. And she even ate breakfast," Remus told her.

"Wow, seriously?" Lily asked.

"Yea. I was shocked," Remus replied.

"Where is she now?" Lily asked.

"In love somewhere. . ." Sirius said then.

"Oh, what's the matter Mr. I-Can-Get-Any-Girl-I-Want?" Remus asked.

"Oh shut up," Sirius said.

"I thought you were 'soul mates'?" Remus asked him.

"You know what, we are. And I love her, and I know she loves me," Sirius stated.

"Sirius. . . I wouldn't get your hopes up. This is one girl you don't seem to have," Remus said.

"Oh, is that so? Than who do you think she's so in love with, if it's not me?!" Sirius demanded. Remus looked at James. James didn't look like he had the slightest clue and Remus sighed.

"Snape."

With that one word, Remus sent the whole table, it seemed, into hysterics. Half the Gryffindors were looking at him to see why he had said Snape's name, the other half were looking at Sirius who had fallen out of his chair, laughing hysterically.

"SNAPE? Oh! That's a good one! Thank you Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as he laughed even harder. Remus sighed, and James looked like he might throw up.

"Are you . . . kidding?!" James demanded and Remus shook his head. James looked at Lily.

"I think he might actually be right," Lily said.

"There's no way. . ." James trailed off, looking over at the Slytherin table. Snape wasn't there and James sighed. Sirius joined them then, sitting back up in his chair, and his face red from laughter.

"That was good. Thanks Remus, I needed that," Sirius said, grinning, but his grin soon disappeared when he saw the look on the rest of their faces. ". . . Remus you are kidding right?" And then, for the first time that morning, Peter piped up.

"I could find out," he said quietly. They all looked at him. Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously, the only one, in fact, who was suspicious.

"How could you find out?" she demanded.

"I er. . ." Peter faltered, but quickly regained what little confidence he had as he looked at James, Remus, and Sirius. "I can go unnoticed."

The other Marauders shook their heads, understanding. Lily nor Alex knew that they were illegal animagus, and they were to stay like that for a while.

"Go for it, Wormtail," Sirius said. Peter nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"We'll tell you later," James said, and he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

--------------------------------------------

Keri was sitting on the steps that led down into the dungeons. She'd been passed by a dozen or so Slytherins, all who glared at her with a hatred that she didn't exactly understand, nor did she care. She sighed, waiting, not sure for what exactly, but she knew she just wanted to see if Severus would notice her.

After about an hour of just sitting on the steps, Keri sighed. Her butt was beginning to feel numb and she'd been glared at by every possible Slytherin. She had probably seen every Slytherin there was to see except for Severus.

She sighed, and stood up, stretching. Maybe she'd scared him off, she thought. Maybe she'd venture down into the dungeons and see if she could find him. . . Or maybe, a voice in her head said, you could just forget about him.

"I wish," Keri said to herself. She was completely taken by Severus. She could never forget him even if she wanted.

"What do you wish?" a voice asked from behind her. Keri jumped and turned around. Standing there, looking slightly amused, was Severus. Keri smiled.

"Where were you?" Keri asked.

"Was I supposed to be some place in particular?" Severus asked her, as he walked over to her, closer.

"Yes! You were supposed to be here, walking up the steps from the dungeons cause I know that's where the Slytherin Common Room is and I was going to say hi and maybe see if you were busy but I don't-"

Severus leaned in and kissed her suddenly, to stop her from rambling. Keri basically stumbled against him, loosing her balance. She smiled, embarassed, and Severus looked at her. She was so weird, so odd, but he couldn't help liking her. This was the strangest feeling he had ever been victim to, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Uh. . ." was all Keri could say now and Severus smiled a rare smile.

"You are an odd girl," Severus said to her.

"Well you are an odd. . . guy?" Keri laughed.

"You still have not answered my question," Severus said.

"What question?" Keri replied, looking confused.

"What do you wish?"

"Oh," Keri answered. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then she stepped away from Severus.

"What is it?" Severus asked. He dreaded the worse, as he always did. He didn't expect anything good to become of his life. He was sure the next words out of Keri's mouth would be that she wanted to stop this, whatever it was that they had started.

"Severus. . ." Keri trailed off, sighing, and she looked at him.

'Here it comes,' Severus thought.

"I want. . . I . . ." Keri couldn't seem to get out what she wanted to say so she finally said it, very fast, and not exactly coherently. "Arewegoingout?"

"What?" Severus asked.

"Course we aren't. . . What was I thinking?" Keri sighed and looked down at her feet, embarassed. Severus sighed, feeling a bit better, and smiled again, the second time during this conversation. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You make me feel. . . so weird. . . It is so different. I've never felt this way before, Keri. I don't know how to say this. . . so I suppose putting it simply would be best. KeriAnne, I love you," Severus said finally.

Keri stood there, tears starting to form in her eyes, and she smiled. She sniffled and hugged Severus. They had both thought that the other wanted to break it off, and they had both been wrong.

"Severus?" Keri asked then, looking up at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you too."


	12. Two Faced

Ode to Severus Snape 

D/C: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, and I do not. Even though, I'd give my right hand to own him. . . Drool

Oh, and thanks to Dr. Huff Puff and Stell for the reviews. You two rok! Thanks to Al too, even though you don't review.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Two faced

The last breath of warm air, if there had even been one after October, was definitely swallowed by the cold wind that seemed to be relentless for the next month or so. The leaves fell off the trees, one by one, until the trees were barren of life. The grass seemed to also loose it's normal pep and just laid about the castle as if wind decided to rule it, too.

All this, Keri made note of one morning as she made her way across Hogwart's grounds. She was shivering so much that it seemed like she couldn't stop. She made her way on the downtrodden grass and shook her head at her own stupidity.

"I can't believe I left my bag in the stadium," Keri told herself. Last night quidditch's game had proven to be the perfect time for her to get some of her work done, yet she'd left her bag there in all the commotion of Gryffindor's win.

"Do you have a habit of talking to yourself?" Severus asked as he slipped his cloak around her shivering shoulders. Keri laughed and smiled at Severus.

"Do you have a habit of coming out of nowhere?" Keri responded.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked her, not answering her question.

"The stadium. I left my stuff there," Keri explained.

"I cannot understand why you would. It's not like you won or anything." Keri laughed at Severus and pushed the hair out of her eyes. Severus stared, mesmorized for a moment. He'd never felt anything like this in his life. True, it took him forever to come around, but he was glad he finally had. This girl had complete control over his heart, he suddenly realized, and he wasn't completely sure if he was comfortable with that.

As they made their way through the stadium, Keri noticed that it seemed colder and she shivered.

"Are you still cold?" Severus asked.

"Just a tad," Keri replied as they reached her bag and she picked it up. "Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay," Keri responded. She walked back out of the stadium with a sudden realization that it was definitely colder. She looked around, wondering what had caused the sudden drop in temperature, when she noticed the white flurries, floating softly from the sky. Severus looked upwards as well, to see what Keri was looking at.

"Snow," Severus commented and Keri snorted.

"Are you sure? I thought it was rain," Keri replied, laughing.

"You think you're funny?" Severus asked her.

"Oh, I know I'm funny," Keri responded. Severus tried to grab Keri then, but she dodged him and ran. She laughed, dropping her bag, and just as she turned back to see if he was following her, he grabbed her, and they toppled over onto the ground. Keri smiled at Severus and the snow continued to drift down on them, lazily.

"What say you now? Are you still so funny?" he asked her.

"Yes, even more so, now," Keri giggled and Severus shook his head. Keri leaned up and kissed him and a small smile crept onto his face. Smiles were still quite rare with him, but Keri didn't seem to care. She loved each smile she could manage to get from him.

"I have somewhere I have to be," Severus told her then, getting up. He held his hand out to help her up.

"And where would this be?" Keri asked as she pulled herself up with Severus' help.

"It's private," he said rather harshly and immediately felt bad by the look the hurt look Keri had on her face.

"Oh. Well. . . okay," she said while she walked over and picked up her bag. Severus sighed and followed Keri as she began to walk back to the castle.

"I'm sorry, Keri."

"Yea," she replied.

"Keri, come on," he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she told him. She slowly took her arm away, and continued walking. Severus sighed and followed her until they reached the front steps.

"I shall see you later?" he asked. Keri nodded and she opened the front door. Severus watched as she slipped into the castle until the last peice of her snow covered hair was gone. He sighed, shook his head, and began to walk slowly away from the school. He walked on the edge of the forest, the shadows of the trees casting over him, and he was camoflauged. He continued on for quite some time until he took a turn into the woods and stopped in a small clearing. It was practically empty except for the occaisonal flutter of a bird or the scurrying of a rat. However, there was another person there as well. He was tall, with blonde hair, and a slight smirk.

"Snape," came the hissed greeting from Lucius Malfoy. Severus shuttered slightly, and suddenly wished he had his cloak. He wondering what he had done with it, when he remember Keri. As if Lucius could read his mind he spoke up suddenly.

"How is KeriAnne doing?" Lucius had an almost grotesque smile plastered on his face and Severus glared at him.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Severus replied.

"Oh, well, that all depends on what you have to tell me now," Lucius replied.

"What do you want?" Severus asked.

"You know, Snape. I want you to join."

Severus was quiet for a long time. He was thinking about how this could and would effect him.

"Why do you want me to join?" Severus asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Snape. If you do not join him, you will perish, however, and if I were you"

"I am not afraid of death, Malfoy," Severus said quickly.

"Only when it may be the death of KeriAnne," Malfoy shot at him.

"I told you, leave her out of this!"

"And I told you I will if you join," Malfoy answered. Severus glared at him, growing more aggravated by the minute.

"If I join, the first second she is harmed, I will quit," Severus told him. Lucius chuckled for a moment and nodded.

"Says you," came the reply.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked sharply.

"As you wish," Lucius said quickly. "KeriAnne will not be harmed. Once you join Voldemort, it will be. . .what would you call it? A protection, in a way?" Severus sighed, unable to hold off anymore. He wanted to keep Keri safe. He did not want to join. What was he to do? The answer, though difficult to decide on, came to him simply.

"Alright," Severus said. "I will join."

"Perfect," Lucius smirked. "Come with me."

* * *

"James, Remus, you wont believe it," Peter squeaked later that night at dinner. They all turned to look at him and Sirius, having heard the vague urgency in his voice, turned.

"Wont believe what?" Sirius asked. Peter looked rather frightened then, and sighed.

"Snape IS going out with KeriAnne," he told them and the reaction was just short of hysteria. James's eyes went wide and he dropped his fork. Remus coughed, spewing his pumpkin juice across the table and Sirius jumped to his feet.

"You've got to be KIDDING me!" Sirius exclaimed. Peter shook his head. Sirius looked at James and Remus and then to Lily and Alex. "DID YOU KNOW!" Alex and Lily jumped, slightly afraid.

"Sirius you are-"

"DID. YOU. KNOW?"

"Calm down, for crying out loud!" Alex yelled at him and Sirius took a moment and sat back down. He was red in the face and his fists were clenched.

"Remus your sister has some serious issues," James told him then.

"James I think I know that. I am, however, used to her. . . issiues," Remus replied and Sirius suddenly looked up.

"That's it!" he said to no one in particular.

"What's it?" James asked cautiously.

"He's using her!" Sirius replied.

"What? Sirius, what in the"

"That git is using Keri! And she's so nice and big-hearted. . . All she wants is to be friends and he's using her!"

"Sirius, somehow I think you're slightly delusional," Lily told him. Sirius ignored this comment and turned back to Peter.

"Peter, what else do you know? Is there anything else you can find out about Snape?" Sirius asked him, pleadingly.

"Well I. . . I could try," Peter said quietly.

"Wonderful!" Sirius cried out and smiled, rather bemused. "Go on, Peter, scurry along now!" And with that, Peter left the Great Hall and Alex narrowed her eyes.

"How could he possibly find out anything?" she asked, doubtlfully.

"Oh he can," Sirius replied. "He can be very quiet sometimes. . . Quiet as a mouse."

"Hmph," Alex answered, "more like a rat if you ask me."


	13. Dogs of A Different Color

Ode to Severus Snape  
D/C J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don't. (Even though, after all this time, I still wouldn't mind owning him. xD)

A/n: It has been. . . about three or four years since I've written the last chapter to this story. If there's a hug difference in the writing style, that would be the answer.

Chapter Thirteen: Dogs of a Different Color

_Keri was quiet. Unusually so for even her. She merely sat in the snow, pondering her situation. To her right, pacing in a nervous fashion, was a brown wolf. To her left, a black dog towered over her, nose sniffing wildly. But in front of her. . . She could not yet understand what was there. She had lost her footing and hadn't moved since, just trying to understand what was in her path._

_"Who's there?" Keri called out after a long hesitation. Even this was quiet as what seemed like globs of snow dropped around her. The animals to either side moved slightly. Almost irritated, Keri thought. She reached forward in the snow, getting a handful as she tried to pull herself up. For whatever reason, she did not want to stand up again. Sitting was much better, anyway._

_"Hello. . .?" Keri kept moving slowly, determined to find the obstacle in her path. She couldn't see it, but she sensed it. A strong presence. "Please. . . If someone is there. . ."_

_And as if at once, both dogs next to her began to growl and bark and snarl. The person, or creature for that matter, in her path suddenly moved and seemed to come closer. The trees, Keri noted, seemed much closer and everything became much darker._

_"Keri," the wind suddenly grew a voice, it seemed, and Keri looked around intently. "Keri, I am so sorry."_

_Keri wondered why the wind was in pain. Or, that was what it sounded like to her. Pain squeezed out every word and the wind howled with it._

_"Please," Keri shuddered, grabbing more snow only to lose her strength and fall over completely in the snow. Her head tilted slowly, eyes searching. The blackness advanced, and even the dogs were no longer visible as she reached a hand out in her front of her, grabbing in vain for anything to pull her up. "Don't be sorry. . . It's okay."_

_And suddenly, with dogs wailing out howls, unseen, Keri was enveloped in darkness. A mere nothing in the midst of everything. . _.

Keri sat up so quickly it was painful and her head swam. She reached out blindly, having to close her eyes tight because they were full with tears and felt unnaturally swollen. She found the side curtain of her bed and threw it aside as she plopped out onto the floor. Eyes still shut she crawled in the direction she thought was her bedside table. After slamming into the wall, she stopped, laying flat on the floor and allowed herself to just breath as she listened to her surroundings. Deep, calm, and relaxed breathing met her ears and Keri let out a sigh. Forcing her eyes open, they throbbed as she surveyed her position. She was next to her table, just on the wrong side of it. Moving slowly, she reached up, noticed the early time on her clock, and grabbed her wand that was next to it.

Why was this dream recurring and so painful, Keri wondered. Grabbing the edge of the table, she pulled herself slowly into a standing postion and gasped another breathe in. Because you're just being stupid, Keri replied to her own thoughts. You're over analyzing this and getting worked up, her head told her. Shaking the thought away, Keri grabbed her uniform, dressing slowly, and moved down to the Common Room.

There was a small fire going, but nothing else stirred as she moved through the cozy room. It was just about six in the morning and Keri knew she would find no slumber for the rest of the morning. Paying attention to how her feet made almost no noise against the floor, she was down in the Great Hall before she knew time had even passed. And to her immense surprise, she was not the only early bird that morning.

"Severus," she said quietly upon reaching the other occupant. He turned and looked at her, surprise waking in his eyes.

"Keri. . . Still angry with me or couldn't sleep?"

"A little bit of both, I think," Keri laughed a little and she placed herself next to him. Snape allowed a small half-smile to turn up and he shook his head.

"More stubborn of a woman I doubt I could ever find," he replied and because no one else happened to be about, Keri felt only right to answer with a kiss. Severus, however, pulled away and Keri frowned her lips already going to tremble. "No, no, now stop," his harshness was well in check, so his words came out just stern, rather than anything else.

"But I'm not mad-"

"I know, Keri. . . Keri, it is not that. Listen to me. . . I would never deny you, or. . . what I feel, for that matter. But I have come to realize, the public knowledge of. . us. . . should be little to none, and preferably the latter. You know better than anyone that I bring little good attention and I don't want that trickling down to you."

"I don't care about any of-"

"I know you don't. But I. . . I care for you. Very deeply. Keri, please, if for the sake of your own well being and nothing else, just keep quiet for right now," Severus finished, his cold hands moving to Keri's face. He added a small, "Please. . . Just, until we leave school."

This forced Keri to blink and look at Severus with a new curiosity brewing.

"Leave school? Does that mean. . . ?"

"Keri. . . I do not know the future, but I did not think our future would end with school. Unless you had other thoughts," he said, almost bitter with Black's face tormenting his conscious.

"Of course not!" Keri threw her arms around Severus, startling him for a moment. Even after everything, this attention was still peculiar. "Severus, I love you. . . And I'll do anything you ask. If you want me to be quiet about our relationship, I will."

_Relationship_. That word sounded foreign to Snape, though there was a warmth that tried to rise in his chest every time he heard Keri say it.

"Good then. . ." Severus finally returned the kiss, soft and almost unsure. "So if someone asks. . .?"

"You're my friend." Keri grinned and Snape shook his head. As good an answer as he'd ever get from her, and he knew it.

"You are an odd girl," he said to her, using a comment he had used on her many times. Getting to his feet he pressed another kiss to her forehead and Keri stood as well.

"Where are we going?"

"You are going to have breakfast. I have things to do."

"What things?" Keri did not like not knowing, but she did know the answer to this question before it was even said.

"Things," they said in unison. Snape sighed a little and Keri laughed. She was used to this part of him and even though it irritated her insanely, she quite frankly would not change a thing about him.

"I will see you soon. . ." And with that, he left the Great Hall, leaving Keri to half smile, half sigh.

)( )( )(

"Where's Wormy old boy?" James asked at breakfast as he idly levitated an orange in the air.

"I'm not sure," Remus replied as he playfully fought with Alex over a piece of toast. "Sirius?"

"Don't look at me," Sirius responded, though his eyes were locked on Keri with a strange gleam. Keri, who had plopped unceremoniously in a chair across from him, looked up suddenly.

"What?" She said through a mouth full of oatmeal.

"Are you dating Snape?" Sirius blurted with an edge to his voice. Everyone stopped, Remus looked wide-eyed at Keri, Alex and Lily looked to Sirius, and the orange that James had under control fell with a thump in front of Keri. The oatmeal that Keri had in her mouth suddenly spewed in Sirius' face and it was as if the spell was broken. The intensity in the air broke with laughter and even Sirius grinned as he wiped the chunks off of him.

"You are unbelievably manly for such a chick," James laughed out and shook his head. Sirius, however, would not be thrown off so easily, as Keri had hoped.

"Are you?" He repeated halfway. Keri sighed and thought to herself. Half of her wanted to tell them everything. These were her friends, hell, her family practically. However, she knew what Severus wanted and she knew how her friends would react. Smiling lightly, she allowed herself to respond, careful to lace enough humour with her words.

"Sirius, you need a new name because you cannot be serious. Severus is my friend. Why would you think there was a chance on earth, or the moon even, that we would be dating?" Keri asked in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

"Let's say that birds aren't the only messengers in this castle," Sirius replied casually. Keri rolled her eyes, knowing that anger would only make her look defensive and therefore, guilty.

"Sirius, if you haven't noticed, I am the source of many rumours around here. I have only platonic feelings for Severus, that's it," Keri suddenly feared her cool behavior may be working too well, so she threw in an aggrivated, "Now drop it," for good measure. As if a final test, Sirius threw one more question at Keri.

"Then come with me to Three Broomsticks, tonight." As Seventh Years, they could go to Hogsmeade every weekend, and Keri blinked at this sudden invitation. . . that sounded almost date-like.

"Sirius, I can't, I-"

"You've finished all your homework already, I heard you discussing it with Moony. And you don't have any detention because you're too quiet to get in trouble. You're not sick, you're not hurt, you're apparently available, and I'm pretty sure you like me," Sirius argued back. By now, everyone but Remus had gone to their ignoring mode, having seen Sirius harass girls in a similar manner for almost five years now. Remus, however, grabbed the nearest book and chucked it at Sirius's head. Reflexes having been improved since his last confrontation with such an object, Sirius suddenly had his wand out, forcing the book to shoot across the room.

"Sirius I swear I-" But what exactly Remus swore wasn't to be determined at the moment as Alex took his attention completely, her lips pressed on his.

"So?" Sirius pressed his question in Keri's direction once more and she stared at Sirius, unsure whether to be furious or amused. A date? With Sirius? Not only did he despise Severus, and visa vers a, but she was unable to even think of another man in the same way she did Severus. If she said no, Sirius would surely see through her previous denial of interest in Severus. But, if she said yes. . .

"Alright, Sirius," she sighed softly, smoothing her hands over her lap as she looked down. "It sounds good."

"Well don't look like I just kicked your brother or something," Sirius bantered, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm sure you'd have a book lodged up your nose if you did," Keri laughed. If nothing else, Sirius could never fail at rising a grin to her face.

"There we go. I knew you looked better when you smile," Sirius said softly. Keri blushed slightly, scooting back in her chair to chair up.

"Where do you want to meet?" Keri glanced around the room, noticing that even though it was two hours ago that Severus had left, he was still no where in sight.

"At seven, outside the Common Room," Sirius had curiosity dripping from him as his eyes perused over Keri, trying to pick between her pages.

"Okay, see you then," Keri moved from the table, heads turning to either watch, whisper, or both. Trying not to take note, she headed toward her first class of the, trying in vain to push everything but Severus from her head.

)( )( )(

As the last class finished for that day, there was a general ease in the air. Christmas Holiday was only one more week from their grasp and nothing seemed to dampen the school's spirit as a whole. Keri searched once more for Severus, though this time it was as she left her potions class. Thinking she may have better chances being closer to the Slytherin's area, she held back from everyone else. And it wasn't until her eyes fell over his familiar pale skin and rather particular nose, that her heart began doing flips. She was moving toward him, however, when her heart faltered and fell. Talking to Severus in a quiet, secretive manner, was Lucius, in all his evil glory. Or, as evil as a mentally challenged slime-ball could get, Keri thought. Moving back to the shadow of the doorway, Keri watching until Lucius, having said what he needed, strode away. Severus looked irritated and as he moved past the door that Keri stood behind, she quickly gave away her position, moving to stand next to Severus.

"Well hello, Mr. I Don't Go To Class," she laughed a little, though Severus had no humour on his face at all.

"I had important things to do today," he snipped at Keri. She stopped, taken aback by this and Severus stopped immediately. "Ah. . . Keri. . I'm sorry. I just. . . Bad day."

"Yea, you always seem to get snippy with me when you're in a bad mood," Keri responded, a bit too idle for how she was feeling.

"Keri," Severus frowned and looked at her, sighing. "I am sorry. I know I can be. . . A bit lost sometimes, but I promise, I'll work on that. I know its not your fault that I'm irritated. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Keri whispered and she continued walking. Severus followed after and Keri tried to shift the subject, "So what did Lucius want?"

"Don't worry about it," Severus grumbled, though he immediately regretted his tone. Stopping again, grabbing Keri's elbow to keep her with him, he moved close to her. "Keri, I'm sorry. I know you realize what type of person Lucius is. I'd rather you not meddle with him or what he's a part of because it's not safe. When I say I care for you, that also means I care for your safety. And knowing anything about what Lucius is up to is no where near good for your well-being. So if I remain a bit harsh over that, it is because nothing good can come from him."

Keri drew in a breath, holding it for a few seconds before allowing the air to slip out slowly. Irritated as she was with this, knowing that she could handle herself with anything, she also felt her affection deepening for Severus, knowing that he cared so much for her.

"I understand," Keri said after a long moment. "Just. . . Don't snap at me. If you remember, I have your best interests at heart, as well."

Without knowing what drove him to do so, Snape moved toward Keri again, pressing her gently against the wall. He had yet to be this close to her and the contact had his heart thumping. The sensation was so strange that he faltered, but caught himself quickly enough that he could kiss Keri, a hand trailing the skin on her neck. Keri, taken aback by this sudden move, closed her eyes, continuing the kiss between them. They stayed like that, for how long, neither was sure. Finally, Keri pulled away, bringing a soft grin to her face as she did.

"I have to go," Severus whispered gently, having moved toward Keri again, his lips inches from her ear. Gently brushing his mouth on her skin, Keri shivered, unable to think clearly or even be upset that he going again. And before she realized she was alone, Severus had gone, smooth and quiet. Keri stood there, looking around, wondering if she'd just imagined the whole episode. Trying to calm her heart and look rather uneffected, she moved out of the dungeons, going up to the Common Room. She moved to her room up in the dorms, removing her uniform in exchange for a blue skirt and long sleeved top. Glancing at the time, she thought idly of the meeting she had with Sirius. She had a half hour to kill, so she moved down to the Common Room which was full, loud, and boisterous. Had it been so, just moments before when she had passed through?

"Keri!" Lily waved her over from across the room where she sat with Remus and James.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" Keri asked, curiosity growing as she dropped down next to Remus.

"Alex said she had some work to finish up for one of her classes, we're not sure about where Wormtail is, and Sirius. . ." James trailed off, unable to keep the humour from his voice.

"Sirius what?" Keri suddenly looked around, wonderng if a prank was about to be landed on her head.

"You'll just have to see," James responded as he poked at Lily. Lily raised a brow and poked him back, though with her wand. A big, green dot suddenly covered his arm and flowers began to sprout wildly. Remus and Keri couldn't help but laugh and even the rest of the Common Room had it's attention focused on James. He jumped, ripping the flowers away, only to have more jump up in their place.

"James! James, don't do that," Lily cried with laughter, moving to help him. She waved her wand and the flowers wilted away, crumbling to the floor. James look flabbergasted and Lily fell into Remus and Keri, all three shaking with laughter.

"Not funny. I don't care if you are talented, don't ever make flowers sprout out of me!" James shuddered, rubbing his arms. The three laughed until they could hardly breathe and James shook his head, plopping down with irritation. "What are you looking at?" He grumbled to a First Year who seemed struck by what had just taken place. Immediately he scurried away and Lily hit his knee.

"James! You're Head Boy! Be nice!" James grumbled at Lily's remark, but could not stay in a fowl mood for long as Lily took this chance to snuggle against him. Immediately he melted, a grin dancing on his face.

"Oh boy. I'm going to the library," Remus spoke up as he got to his feet, Keri joining him.

"Yea, you two have fun with. . . those flowers," Keri laughed and followed after Remus, slightly aware of James cursing after her. "You're going to the library on a Friday night?" Keri suddenly spoke up to Remus. "That sounds like oodles of fun."

"Yea, well, everyone else is busy," Remus glanced around as they made it out of the Common Room, "and the moon is getting closer, I'm feeling restless."

"Oh Rem. . .I'm sorry, if you want to do something-"

"No, don't worry about it," Remus waved her comment aside, before motioning to someone else. "You have plans, anyway, remember?"

Sure enough, standing off to the side, a small gathering of flowers in his hand, was Sirius. Keri sighed, though a smile found way to curl on her face.

"He really is incorrigible, isn't he?" Keri remarked, waving to Remus as he laughed, walking off. Keri moved to Sirius, who carefully handed her the flowers. Keri lifted them to her nose, smelled them slowly, and looked up at Sirius. "Thank you."

"Ah, the pale in comparison to you," he remarked, though a typical grin played on his face. Keri laughed, shaking her head.

"Let me run these back up to the dorm and we can go," Keri smiled and moved before he could reply. Moving quickly, though, she came back seconds later, with a humored Sirius waiting. They walked down to the Entrance Hall, idle chat flowing between them easily. Keri was struck by the tone in his voice and how his laugh soothed over her, a gentle yet strong wave of familiarity.

"So what do you think?" Sirius asked, forcing Keri to shake her head.

"Sorry, what? Keri asked, causing Sirius to chuckle.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Oh Sirius. . . No, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Chagrin plastered itself on her face and Keri blushed red.

"Thinking about someone?" Sirius pressed idly, his eyes searching her over.

"Actually, I was," Keri grinned at him, suddenly taken by the fact that Sirius' eyes danced with curiousity and amusement.

"We're here," he responded and Keri lifted her head to take note of the Three Broomsticks. Keri also shuddered for the first time, suddenly aware of the cold wind swirling through her hair. Sirius held the door for her and she moved in quickly, immediately grateful for the warmth that met her skin. The two friends moved through the semi-crowded room and found a comfortable spot in the corner, where they could monitor their surroundings and also see out the window. They continued to banter for awhile, Keri laughing at all the right places to cause a seemingly permanent grin on Sirius' face. After awhile, Keri sighed, looking carefully at Sirius.

"Sirius, I have to say something," she started carefully, twisting her napkin her hands. She was suddenly very aware of the heat in her face and the butterflies crashing in her stomach. What on earth was she feeling? "Sirius, you're one of my closest friends, which is perhaps why I feel this way. . . And I wont lie to you. You were not. . . wrong, earlier, when you said I liked. . I liked you. I am suddenly very aware that there are some feelings there for you. . . But, I am seeing someone," she continued on quickly, watching the look on Sirius' face, "no, no, it's not Severus. I am seeing someone I'd rather keep quiet for the moment, until I feel ready to reveal it. I really care for him and yet, I don't want to hurt you. . . Sirius, I'm sorry, I don't know what's in the future, but right now. . . You and I aren't possible." Keri felt the butterflies waging war in her stomach, crying 'Anarchy!' and practically causing her stomach to turn.

"I see," Sirius replied quietly, looking strange for a moment. "Well I suppose that only means one thing. . ."

"Oh Sirius," Keri started, afraid she'd really hurt him, but he stopped her before she could continue.

"It means, I'm simply going to have to try harder to show you that this other guy you're seeing, simply isn't worthy of your time," Sirius grinned, a mischievious tone taking flight in the air. "And prove to you that you care more for me than you think." He go to his feet, holding out a hand for her.

"Where are we going?" Keri asked as she took his hand, only slightly paying attention to his words.

"Can't simply just come with me without ruining a surprise, can you?" Sirius asked playfully. Keri rolled her eyes with a laugh and followed along with Sirius, shivvering as the cold air of the night met her skin once more.


	14. Quiet Secrets

Ode to Severus Snape D/C J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don't. (Even though, after all this time, I still wouldn't mind owning him. xD)

A/n: Again, I've just started up writing this story again, after about 3 or 4 years, so the style might be a bit different.

Chapter Fourteen: Quiet Secrets

"Remus?" Lily touched his shoulder gently and he looked up from his book. His eyes had been stuck on the same page for what seemed an hour now and his hands clutched the book as if were trying to jump at him.

"Oh, Lily. . . Sorry, did you say something?" Remus responded softly, his words trickling out slowly.

"Rem, are you alright? You've been staring at the same page like it's going to explode or something. . ." Lily moved from her spot next to James and sat with Remus. James looked over, his eyes suddenly catching a piece of parchment in front of the page Remus had been staring at. Before questions could rise, however, Remus picked up the parchment and let it down gently on Lily's lap.

"This is getting serious. . . This Dark Lord business. People have gone missing," Remus said absently. Lily frowned, her eyebrows narrowing as she looked at her lap and the letter that sat there. Her eyes perused carefully over each word and the expression on her face changed from curiosity, shock, and then to pity.

"Oh Rem. . . Your mum and dad. . . They're missing. . ." Lily trailed off, having reached midway through the letter. James sat up straight and continued to listen, unsure of his own words just yet.

"There's more," Remus pointed out, taking the letter from Lily and reading from it. "'We regret to inform you of this unfortunate turn of events. Please be advised that you should seek out Professor Albus Dumbledore for further information about this situation as soon as you recieve this letter.'"

"Well have you?" Lily demanded, afraid for what else Remus may have yet to find out.

"No. . . I've been waiting for Keri. . . I don't think she should. . . hear it without me. I want to be with her," Remus sighed, dropping the parchment and letting his hands cover his face.

"Moony, mate. . . If there's anything we can do," James suddenly spoke up, "you know we'll do it."

"I know. . . " Remus sat up straight then, "just figured I'd let you know what was up. Anyway. . . Where's everyone? Wormtail and Alex have been gone all day. . ."

James and Lily both wore worried frowns, glancing to each other at the attempted change of subject. Lily sighed softly and shook her head, her hands folding in her lap.

"I don't know, Rem. I'm sure they'll turn up soon," she said calmly. The bustle of the Common Room continued around them, people laughing and talking. There was a general excited tone playing throughout the room, only stopped when it reached Lily, James, and Remus. Adding to this playful air, Keri and Sirius popped into the room, both looking windblown, but happy.

"You're totally wrong Sirius!" Keri laughed and shook her head. Almost immediately, heads turned in her direction and whispers were buzzing, filling the room with even more sound.

"No, I'm telling you, if they ever have a kid, they'd totally name him after me," Sirius grinned, his eyes twinkling over to Lily and James. His amused grin fell away, however, as soon as he saw the expressions his friends wore.

"Yea, right, like they'd curse another generation of Hogwarts with a Sirius? He's more likely to be named something like Harry before they'd give him -your- name," Keri chuckled, though she too stopped as she took notice in her friends.

"Keri," Remus had gotten to his feet and was moving toward her.

"Remus, what's the matter?" Keri knew immediately something was wrong.

"Keri. . . I just got a letter. . . Mum and Dad are missing, Dumbledore is supposed to fill us in. We need to go talk to him," he finished off quickly, hoping to skip over the worst as fast as possible.

"Missing? How could they be missing, I don't understand," Keri began to shiver, though the room was toasty and comfortable.

"Keri. . . I don't know. Dumbledore. . . He knows," Remus attempted to calm her before she became too overwhelmed. He put a hand to her shoulder gently, leading her back out of the room. Sirius looked to Lily and James, curious whether to follow or not, but Lily shook her head, gesturing for Sirius to join her.

"Shouldn't we. . .?" Sirius' question fell to pieces, however, as Lily shook her head again.

"No, Padfoot," James said suddenly. "From what I've heard. . . When people go missing now 'adays. . .They aren't found."

The three of them simply sat there, James' words washing over them and sedating the mood. And as if it were contagious, everyone else began to hush slowly, soon leaving everyone calm and quiet.

The walk to Dumbledore's office was quiet and tense, with Keri looking only at her shaking hands. She paid so little attention that Remus had to grab her shoulders now and again to lead her away from a wall or passing ghost.

"Keri, watch out," Remus muttered quietly, though he could hardly take control of the situation at the moment. Before either of them could even notice, they were outside of Dumbledore's office. However, the professor was standing there, almost expectantly.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Lupin," Dumbledore's voice was gentle and careful, "I was waiting for you, I had thought you would be here sooner."

"No, Sir, I'm sorry-" but Remus' apology was stopped as Dumbledore lifted a hand. He led them up into his office, after waiting for the gargoyle to spring aside to let them enter.

"No need, it's very understandable. Would either of you like a lemon drop?" He gestured to a bowl on his desk, but Remus merely shook his head with Keri showing very little sign of life at all. "Perhaps you would like to sit down?" Remus sighed softly, guiding Keri into a seat before following suit himself.

"Sir, if you would. . . Please, just tell us what you know," Remus requested quietly. Dumbledore nodded at this, taking a seat himself and placing his finger tips lightly together before folding his hands.

"Remus. Keri. I am so sorry, but your mother was found. . . no longer alive. . . Your father is still missing," Dumbledore's voice was low and full of empathy as his eyes watched the siblings in front of him. Remus, who seemed to have had more time to prepare for this, was staring intently at the floor. Though tears were forming in his eyes, he made no noise, no movement. Keri's whole body, in contrast to Remus, was shaking. Sliding from her chair, she fell to the floor, sobs racking her body. Remus moved to her, wrapping her in a hug and holding her tightly. Dumbledore moved silently away from his desk and out of sight, giving Remus and Keri time to grieve.

"NO!" Keri wailed out, her tears already drenching her face as she rocked in her brother's arms. Any further words or curses that she managed to utter came out as guttural cries, her voice raw with pain and grief. Remus clenched his teeth, furiously holding back his own sadness.

The two siblings stayed there, Keri shaking and sobbing, and Remus holding her. It seemed as if hours passed, their world had stopped, and they were unaware of anything else, surrounded only by the pieces of their hearts.

)(

"My Lord, your commands have been executed. Very near perfection, I may add, my Lord," Lucius stood very still as his words rolled smoothly into the room. It was dark and damp, even musty. Tall and menacing, a man paced slowly in the middle of the room, surrounded by a circle of people, all of whom were in dark cloaks with masks. Not a single soul moved and even as Lucius addressed his superior, he was careful to move only his mouth.

There were no windows in the room, which did nothing to help the dim lighting. The floor and walls were dungeon like, torches hanging every so often from the walls.

"Very near? Why was it not completely flawlessly?" the question hissed itself from the tall man in the center of the circle. He stopped moving, turning to look directly at Lucius, and not even his disguise could hide Lucius' uncomfortable squirm.

"The woman did not. . . survive her questioning session, M'lord, but the man has escaped us."

"Escaped? Well, now now. . . That just will not do," the man replied as he flicked his wand casually in Lucius' direction. The usually composed Lucius fell to his knees as he shook with agony, his body writhing as he tried to keep from falling over completely. Sweat dropped from his brow as his mask slid out of place and his hands tried to grip the smooth stone floor for any comfort he could recieve. And almost as quickly as it had came, it stopped. Lucius, breathing hard, smoothed his hair back with shaky hands, fixing strays back into their place and putting his mask securely on.

"My Lord. . ." Lucius gasped out, his hands clenching as he attempted to move himself into a standing position, "he will be found immediately, I swear to you."

And as the man he addressed turned back to the other side of the circle, Lucius breathed I sigh. As the other man began to pace slowly once more, he knew that Lucius would not fail him again.

)(

Take this hurt away

Bring back yesterday

I can say sorry

In a thousand ways

d/c: These are Crossfade's lyrics, not mine


End file.
